En un nuevo comienzo
by BouffonneLife
Summary: soy mala dando summary... pero bueno: Tras años de no actuar en ninguna filmacion, los Looney Tunes reciben una propuesta de un Nuevo show que seria su regreso a la pantalla... BAFFY, lo lamento pero tiene mucho Baffy. No soy dueña de nada, los personajes son de la Warner Bros. yo solo hago esto por diversion...
1. Chapter 1

"**En un nuevo comienzo"**

**Advertencia: OOC, Baffy, critica hacia The Looney Tunes Show…**

**Solo es un fic… no se lo tomen tan enserio… **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

Recordabas a la perfección como era todo antes...

Pero mentirías si dijeras que todo era bello y armonioso, y más sin embargo resultaba mejor en ese entonces, mejor de lo que estaba ahora…

Tenías que aceptar el cambio que hacia el tiempo, sabias bien que no era posible que las cosas se mantuvieran como en un principio, sabias que tarde o temprano tu trabajo se hallaría en un rincón bajo un nombre de "clásicos" que pocos verían con entusiasmo, y más sin embargo era algo que aun hacia peña dentro de ti.

El trabajo ya no llegaba como antes y a pesar de que lograbas ver piezas de tu trabajo siendo trasmitidas por televisión, ya no causaban el mismo efecto en las personas. Desde aquella última película las cosas se habían visto un tanto extrañas, tus compañeros pasaron a ser solo complementos del panorama o a ocupar papeles pequeños que solo les daban unos segundos o un par de minutos frente a la pantalla… Por fortuna tu lugar seguía siendo intocable, mas por lo acostumbrada que se encontraba la audiencia a ti, que por el cariño que te tiene la Warner.

Aunque hoy las cosas cambiarían, lo sabias por que habían transcurrido cuatro años desde la última llamada que tuviste por parte de ellos. En otros tiempos habrías colgado el teléfono y esperado a que te enviaran a alguno de sus pobres representantes a que te viniera a rogar, pero ahora tuviste que aguantarte las ganas y escuchaste con atención.

No podías recordad con claridad lo que te habían dicho pero dos palabras se grabaron en tu cabeza "_Trabajo_" "_Un nuevo comienzo" _Eso significaba, una oportunidad de poder volver a las andadas de hacer tus grabaciones y ver las risas de la audiencia debido a tus locuras…

La emoción se acumuló en ti de tal forma que estuviste cerca de salir corriendo y renunciar al trabajo que habías tenido que tomar para continuar pagando las deudas, claro que no lo hiciste, ya que aún no sabías precisamente de lo que se trataba todo el asunto.

Por lo que fuiste a trabajar una vez más esperando que fuera la última y no tuvieras que regresar. No era que no te gustara hacerla de músico/cómico en aquel viejo lugar, al menos podías subir las bromas de tono por la edad de tu público, la pagara no le pisaba ni los talones a lo que alguna vez llegaste a ganar pero no era mala, y tenías que aceptar que te gustaba que el público te siguiera viendo con admiración "El famoso Daffy Duck", en secreto maldecías tu gusto por los halagos.

Apenas y el turno de trabajo se terminó, cuando saliste disparado del lugar, te aproximaste al carro (antiguo pero aun así mantenía un buen porte) y manejaste hasta el estudio…

Había crecido con el tiempo y no lucia como cuando ibas diariamente, se veía todo mucho más nuevo e imponente, y por supuesto se encontraba más plagado de personas que antes, personas que llegaron a mirarte con asombro como si fueras un espécimen raro que se había colado dentro del estudio. De cualquier forma los ignoraste, no tenías tiempo para dar un discurso de lo afortunados que resultaban todos ellos de tenerte por ahí.

Sacaste una hoja de papel donde habías mal escrito la oficina a la cual tenías que reportarte, pero dicha hoja no sirvió de nada ya que no sabías ni siquiera donde estabas parado.

Intentaste preguntar un par de veces fallando en ambas gracias a la velocidad con la que todos se movían, como si el tiempo se basara solo en segundos. Sin ganas de seguir haciendo el ridículo intentando preguntar, volviste a sacar la hoja y la miraste con más detenimiento, buscando descifrar tus propios jeroglíficos.

Y maldición, que mala idea había sido quedarse ahí de pie concentrándote en ese tonto pedazo de papel, porque si no hubiera sido así habrías logrado sentir su presencia detrás de ti... pero fue demasiado tarde…

'Eeeh… ¿Buscando algo….Duck?'-

Su voz llego como si fuera la voz misma de… no de Dios… sino del mismísimo dueño del infierno.

Te sobresaltaste y tras volverte, retrocediste un par de pasos casi tropezándote con tus propias patas. Y una vez más en un par de años lo tenías frente a ti… Bugs Bunny, y por segunda vez maldijiste en tu cabeza, habías sido estúpido al creer que solo te habían llamado a ti.

Sin quererlo una cara de disgusto se plantó en tu rostro.

'¿Qué haces aquí conejo?'- no era disgusto lo que sentías, era incomodidad….

'vaya forma de saludar a un viejo _amigo, _Daff.'-

'perdona, olvide hacer una reverencia'-

Lo viste molestarse un poco pero lo dejo pasar rápido.

'¿Perdido, Duck?'-

'Se precisamente donde estoy, solo estaba admirando el lugar, puedes irte ya, gracias.'-

Se cubrió un poco la boca al soltar una risilla, y dios… hacia tanto que no lo escuchabas reír ni hablar….

'Ssiguess con tuss problemass al hablar "sss"'- recalco salpicando un poco de saliva en tu rostro.

'Sigues siendo tan irritante como siempre'- dijiste mirando hacia un reloj invisible en tu muñeca. – 'Lo lamente pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo'-

Te alejaste sintiendo la mirada del conejo aun sobre ti.

'Yo sé el camino por si quieres acompañarme.'-

Seguiste caminando esperando a que no te vieras tan patético frente al conejo por optar por acompañarle, y en cuanto pasaron unos cuantos segundos te diste la vuelta solo para darte cuenta que el conejo te había estado siguiendo de cerca todo ese tiempo, haciendo que acabaras por chocar contra su cuerpo.

'Deberías de ver por donde caminas, Daff. Podrías lastimar a alguien'-

Un guiño y la risa burlona que no habías visto en todo ese tiempo creo un cosquilleo en tu interior.

Lo seguiste de mala gana, primero caminando un paso detrás de él, permitiéndote el mirarlo. El conejo no había cambiado en nada (no era como si en verdad esperaras que lo hiciera después de todo eran caricaturas) sus trazos seguían siendo los mismos y para tu desgracia no era fácil el borrar los recuerdos de sus juegos de antes donde te era tan fácil el tocarlo y tan difícil el apartarte…. Los llamabas "juegos" porque nunca pudieron llegar a ser algo más serio, la disposición de ambos estaba presente, pero a veces el que alguien te tuviera bajo su poderío gracias a un contrato era un verdadero fastidio, y por más que le agradecieras a la Warner, existía una lista de cosas que podrías replicarle si alguna vez el contrato se llega a romper, la primera seria tu relación imposible con el conejo. Acabaron por distanciarse con el tiempo, pero helo ahí otra vez, con su colita esponjosa, caminando confiado de sí mismo y por alguna razón tu corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido.

Lo viste detenerse y apartaste de inmediato tus ojos de sus largas piernas para mirarlo a la cara, viendo ahora una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

'¿P…P…Por qué te detienes conejo?'- lograste decir con la voz más arrogante que pudiste conseguir.

El conejo intento acercase a ti, pero tras mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de lo mismo que tu habías notado en un principio… había demasiadas personas…. Por lo que solo te sonrojaste un poco y esquivaste su mirada.

'¿Es aquí?'-preguntaste mirando hacia el edificio al que habían llegado.

'si'- respondió Bugs también mirando a la puerta.

Ambos respiraron hondo y el conejo fue el primero en entrar para dejar la puerta abierta para ti, el muy "caballero"

Se adentraron a un elevador y compartieron un silencio que se podia sentir plagado de conversaciones que deseaban tener, pero que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tenerlas, y entonces te atreviste a dejar una nota mental a ti mismo… llamar al conejo para salir no estaría tan mal ¿cierto? Lo harían como amigos… ¿cierto? Notaste que compartían el mismo pensamiento cuando atrapaste al conejo con sus ojos claros puestos sobre ti y sonreíste burlonamente haciendo que Bugs también lo hiciera pero con un poco de vergüenza…

No paso mucho para que acabaran llegando al piso indicado y a la puerta indicada. Bugs toco un par de veces y esta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver una sala de juntas con al menos quince hombres y cinco mujeres dentro, ahora todos viéndolos con una sonrisa e impresionados por tenerlos ahí.

El conejo permaneció tranquilo y se adentró con una sonrisa confianzuda, mientras que tu dejaste que la arrogancia se apoderara un poco de ti, entrando como si fueras una de las más grandes estrellas de la actualidad.

'Señoras y señores, es un honor presentarles a Bugs Bunny y Daffy Duck'- anuncio el mismo hombre que había abierto la puerta.

'eeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?'- dijo el conejo saludando al que parecía ser el jefe.

'Geee todos están aquí por nosotros? Esto es un honor'- tomaste la oportunidad para guiñarle el ojo a una de las mujeres en el lugar. Nunca estaba de más el ganarse el cariño de las personas con un poco de coqueteo ¿cierto?

'tomen asiento, muchachos'- dijo el hombre.

Sus lugares estaban puestos justo del otro lado de la mesa, en la cabeza de esta, donde todos podían verlos y aquello comenzaba a parecerse más a los viejos tiempos…

'Bugs y Daffy son, como ya lo saben, las cabecillas de los Looney Tunes, los más alocados de todos y…'-

'oh, vamos, Doc. Vas a hacer que nos sonrojemos'- bromeo el conejo y tú le seguiste el juego.

'los hemos traído aquí porque sabemos que no hay otros Looneys a los que estén sus amigos dispuestos a escuchar más que a ustedes... así que, este es el plan…'-

Dejaste de lado todo pensamiento con respecto al conejo y te adentraste de lleno en el tema, escuchando (ahora sí) con verdadera atención.

Lo que proponían era una nueva historia donde lanzaran a los Looney Tunes dentro de una vida normal, que vivieran con personas comunes y otros Looneys, y que pasaran problemas que fueran una revoltura entre lo normal y lo lunático…

Lo llamaría "El Show de Los Looney Tunes", y por más que todo pareciera estar adornado con excelencia, sabias que no podia ser así de bueno… y te diste cuenta de la razón que tenías cuando comenzaron a mencionar los cambios…. Era un nuevo show con un nuevo estilo, con nuevas historias, y principalmente con uno que otro cambio en sus personalidades…

Y fue en ese punto donde te atreviste a interrumpir…

'a que se refiere con nuevas personalidades?'-

'Bueno…'- lo viste buscar las palabras correctas antes de continuar. – ' Una que otra modificación en su carácter y papeles… es algo sencillo. Aquí tengo un libreto por si desean leerlo, es solo el primer capítulo…'- saco de su maletín un montón de hojas bien acomodadas y las puso sobre la mesa para pasarla hacia ustedes.

Bugs se acercó más a ti tras tomar las hojas, para que ambos pudieran leerlas…

Dentro de ese libreto estaba escrito lo que te temías pero incluso era peor de lo que llegaste a imaginar. Si antes te hacían quedar en ridículo por ser burlado con la astucia de Bugs o de Speedy o de cualquier otro, ahora harían eso y le añadirían una "pisca" de lo que parecía ser estupidez, tu locura estaba siendo recargada en tu tonta forma de ser. Diciendo frases absurdas, incapaz de comprender cosas sencillas, actuando como todo un egoísta y como si no fuera suficiente… parecía ser que ahora no solo tendrías envidia del conejo, sino que serias como el amigo arrimado de este que vive a costas de él.

No lograste razonar las cosas por un segundo cuando tomaste el libreto y lo tiraste al suelo dejando que las hojas se desacomodaran.

'no pienso hacer nada de eso! ¿Qué tipo de "show" es este? ¿se supone que tengo que ser el amigo arrimado de ese conejo tonto!? Olvídenlo! Yo me largo de aquí'- gritaste y saliste de la sala tan rápido como te fue posible.

Toda la emoción que se había acumulado en ti ahora estaba por los suelos, no era eso lo que te esperabas. Creías que las cosas mantendrían su mismo rumbo con uno que otro cambio sin verdadera importancia, pero todo lo que venía en ese libreto era un cambio demasiado radical. Tenías un respeto por ti mismo y era posible que tu orgullo se haya roto unas cuantas veces antes, pero esto sería ir demasiado lejos.

Adentrándote en el ascensor apretaste el botón hacia el último piso, dispuesto a irte decepcionado y molesto contigo mismo por haberte ilusionado de forma tan ingenua. ¿Era mucho pedir que trajeran de vuelta aquella serie de Duck Dodgers? No te molestaría en absoluto el que tus demás compañeros también aparecieran, pero no querías hacer algo como la tontería que te habían presentado.

Esperaste a que la puerta del elevador se cerrara, pero antes de que esto sucediere una mano enguantada se puso en medio.

'Daffy'- menciono el conejo adentrándose una vez que las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

'no pienso aceptar un trabajo como ese! Es absurdo Bugs, no…'-

'Daff, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo conmigo? Podremos hablar entonces, cuando estemos en un lugar más privado' -

Lo miraste inseguro por un momento, no te esperabas esa propuesta, pero tampoco eras tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de lo que el conejo haría, lo había hecho antes y no dudas de que lo hiciera otra vez, iba a intentar convencerte de aceptar el contrato….

Acabaste por salir del estudio Warner en compañía del conejo, ambos sin cruzar palabra y de la misma forma se dirigieron a la casa de este. Hacia demasiado que no ibas y parecía que cada vez que la mirabas se hacía más grande.

'Pasa Daff, Te diría que te sintieras como en casa, pero ya lo sabes'- volvió a abrirte la puerta dejándote pasar primero.

No tenías que ver alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que estabas ahí dentro, pero aun así lo hiciste y solo para darte cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho desde tu última visita en una navidad ¿Por qué habían dejado de verse en días festivos? Sabias la respuesta… era frustrante el verse y tener que recordar que siempre serian simplemente amigos, nada más.

Sentándote en el comedor del conejo esperaste a que este regresara de la cocina a la que había entrado. ¿Cuántas veces no te habías sentado en esa misma silla para comer con el orejón, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado en el estudio durante sus grabaciones? Los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar con más claridad ahora que se encontraban solos y lo único que deseabas era irte lo antes posible.

El conejo regreso con una botella de jugo de zanahoria en mano y un par de vasos. Coloco uno frente a ti y otro lo dejo para él, para después servir el jugo.

'geee… es mejor aquí, podemos hablar con más tranquilidad y con menos miradas sobre nosotros'- se sentó.

'¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?'- preguntaste atrapándolo a medio trago de su jugo.

'Que nos dieran tiempo para pensarlo. Nos dieron una semana para que lo comentáramos con los demás y tomáramos un decisión.' –

'No me refería eso, Bugs'-

Sabías que de cualquier forma les darían un plazo para pensarlo, pero querías saber la excusa que había sacado para justificar tu reacción.

'Lo de siempre…'- sonrió levemente. – '"yo me hago cargo del pato." No sé en qué sentido lo hayan tomado pero…'-

'En el único sentido en que está permitido que lo tomen'- replicaste sin querer escuchar las bromas de Bugs.

La sonrisa calmada en el rostro del conejo decayó un poco, haciendo que te arrepintieras de tus palabras. A veces olvidabas que para Bugs fue tan difícil como para ti el tener que aceptar la idea de que nunca podrían ser nada más…

'No pienso firmar ese tonto contrato por algo tan absurdo como ese tonto "show". Estas perdiendo tu tiempo Bugs…'-

'No es la primera vez que me dices eso, Duck'-

Pero si el conejo no iba a quedarse callado tras haber recibido tú replica. Si habías dicho algo parecido la primera vez que el orejudo te planteo la idea de que tuvieran una cita… "_No pienses que voy a salir contigo, orejón. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo…" _Y bueno, acabaron teniendo lo que tuvieron.

'Pero esta vez es enserio, conejo estúpido. Leíste mis diálogos? Me han vuelto estúpido! Y no solo eso! ahora tendremos que vivir juntos y yo como el pato que tienes de mantenido. Yo soy una estrella y no…'-

'Basta Daffy!'- golpeo contra la mesa haciéndote callar en el acto. – 'No se trata solo de ti y de mí. Esta es una oportunidad para todos, si aceptamos los demás también lo harán y muchos de ellos realmente necesitan el trabajo…'-

'Yo tengo otro trabajo, no me interesa si los demás solo quieren volver a grabar. No pienso rebajarme nuevamente y dejar que tú me…'-

'Deja de pensar solo en nosotros, Doc.'-

Volvió a subir su tono de voz y por la expresión en su rostro podías decir que lo estabas orillando a perder el control.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos segundos viéndolo con frialdad, demostrando que sus palabras no te hacían nada…

'Comenzaran a olvidarse de nosotros si no hacemos esto… y sabes bien lo que les pasa a las caricaturas olvidadas…'-

¿Cuántos cartoons olvidados no te habías topado en tu camino? Eran los suficientes como para necesitar un par de manos más para lograr contarlos todos. Se volvían pálidos, perdían lentamente su gracia y en poco tiempo se volvían parte de solo un recuerdo… desaparecían. Era mentira el decir que una caricatura no podia morir, lo hacían en vida; sus trazos se quedaban en tierra pero su esencia que los hacia ser ellos se iba.

Esquivaste la mirada de Bugs porque sabias que tenía razón, tal vez ustedes no lo podían ver aun pero sin duda había algunos de sus compañeros que lo comenzaban resentir… el comienzo de ser olvidados….

Bugs tenía su mirada puesta en ti y por desgracia estabas consciente de que el podia darse cuenta de que estabas entrando en razón.

'Son solo 52 episodios, Daff… Podemos hacer esto y es posible que hasta nos divirtamos haciéndolo…'-

Las cosas no serían como Bugs las estaba pintando y a pesar de que lo sabias, algo en ti comenzaba a susurrarte que aceptaras la oferta y te arriesgaras a aceptar, de cualquier forma tendrías que hacerlo. En tu contrato estaban bien especificadas las cosas sobre las cuales Warner, tenía el control y dentro de esa innumerable lista se encontraba escrito que al ser parte de los Looney Tunes y del Warner Bros, tenías el _deber_ de hacer las filmaciones que se te pidieran. El que pidieran el tomar una decisión no era más que el darte la oportunidad de "elegir" por ti mismo, si te negabas entonces acabarían por apartar tu decisión e imponerte la suya usando tu contrato como respaldo de sus acciones.

Te engañas al atreverte a pensar que tu opinión en verdad valija algo…

'¿Para qué quieren que yo esté ahí? Me botan cada vez que se les viene en gana y dicen que "no me soportan" pero quieren que aparezca en su absurdo "Show" junto a ti!'- no podías dar tu brazo a torcer, no aun, querías que Bugs mostrara un poco de comprensión.

'Somos una de las parejas más conocidas, clásicos que se supone que deben de actuar juntos'- respondió antes de terminar su trago y servirse otro. – ' Puede que no sea como antes Daff, pero piensa que los tiempos son distintos, y justo ahora muchos de nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo a ponernos quisquillosos con respecto a nuestros papeles.'-

'lo dices como si esto te afectara de alguna forma…'- murmuraste deseando no ser escuchado pero fallaste.

'Si me afecta a mi también, Duck! Me reclamas de no leer tus diálogos pero tú tampoco leíste los míos! Han cambiado mi estilo también, pero no por eso voy a negarme a una oportunidad de volver a hacer nuestro nombre escuchar.'-

Supiste que lo habías hecho salirse de sus casillas cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la botella al suelo.

Se quedaron en silencio y ahora que lo pensabas… el conejo había cambiado un poco o tal vez era el hecho de que en verdad estaba preocupado por cómo reaccionarían los demás ante la noticia, porque lo podías ver un tanto alterado ¿Dónde estaba el conejo que permanecía inmutable ante cualquier situación? Por lo general eras tú quien no podia contener sus emociones y terminabas por expresarlas, mientras que Bugs disfrazaba todo con una sonrisa y una mirada astuta…mas no esta vez.

El conejo paso sus manos por su rostro, buscando el calmarse y apenas las quito cuando sus ojos claros cayeron sobre los verdes tuyos haciéndote tragar saliva ruidosamente.

Se acercó a ti y sentiste su mano colocarse sobre la tuya que descansaba en la mesa, y no era necesario que dijera nada más, podías leer su mente sin siquiera esforzarte tanto.

El ser considerado el cabecilla, siempre implicaba una responsabilidad. El conejo no tenía forma de saber que iba a salir todo bien y que su regreso sería un existo… pero tenía que dar su mejores palabras de ánimos a sus compañeros, no podia presentarse titubeante ante sus decisiones… y aquí entrabas tú. Eras como la parte testigo de todo, el que todos podían ver como el rebelde que si algo no andaba bien o no fuera seguro, sería el primero en oponerse.

Confinaban en Bugs, claro, pero también sabían que el conejo llegaba a hacerla de títere en las manos de los jefes y el que tu respaldaras las palabras del conejo sabias que les daba cierta seguridad. En otras palabras… Bugs necesitaba de tu apoyo, ahora más que en cualquiera de las otras veces, más que en las anteriores dos películas en las que no estaban seguros de obtener los resultados correctos.

Era algo que sus jefes no comprendían, para la mayoría de ellos todo se limitaba en "negocios" y "ganancias", pero no se ponían a pensar que sobre todo "negocio y ganancia" debía de estar primero el resultado de sus esfuerzos. No había mejor premio que el poder hacer reír a los demás y hacerlos olvidarse por un rato de sus preocupaciones sirviéndoles de entretenimiento. Con el tiempo todas esas risas se convertían en un cariño hacia ustedes, un cariño que se había estado olvidando y cayendo continuamente.

'Está bien, lo hare'- apartaste la mano del conejo de la tuya.

'sabía que no eras tan egoísta en el fondo, Daff'- de repente la voz burlona del conejo había regresado y parecía que todo estaba mejor. – 'Tienes alma después de todo. y creo que también extrañas el ser llenado de "halagos" por tus admiradores'-

Querías decirle que estos habían ido disminuyendo desde el momento en que el llego con sus estúpidos dientes enormes y pegajosa frase, pero no lo hiciste. Te limitaste a mirarlo con molestia y una vez más querías salir ahí, pero no lo harías porque lo tenías frente a ti y el tenerlo tan a tu alcance hacia que lo vieras como un imán del cual eras incapaz de despegarte.

Lo escuchaste hablar nuevamente, diciéndote una vez más que era la mejor opción y que era bueno también para los demás, mientras tanto te limitaste a tomar el jugo de zanahoria que te había servido. Hacia tanto que no lo bebías que habías olvidado la sensación de embriagues que dejaba.

Hiciste aparecer un reloj de bolsillo de entre tu plumaje y miraste hacia la hora. Tenías dos turnos, el de la tarde y uno durante las noches, pegándole a la madrugada, llegarías tarde para el segundo si no salías de su casa en ese momento.

'¿Alguna cita importante a la cual ir?'- te pregunto burlón.

'No todos tenemos millones para darnos el lujo de faltar al trabajo'-

¿Cuál era tu problema? No podías evitar el reaccionar hiriente hacia él, y es que era como si le estuvieras reprochando algo que ni siquiera tú mismo conocías. Pero a pesar de ello Bugs no le dio mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrado a tu personalidad.

'¿Te refieres al viejo restaurante-salón al que vas a tocar?'-

'También llego a tener mi espacio para tomar el micrófono, no solo voy a tocar…'- un par de segundos antes de que la pregunta llegara a tu mente. – '¿Cómo sabes tú donde trabajo? ¿Me has estado siguiendo, conejo despreciable?'-

'he ido un par de veces…'- se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y te dedico una mirada tranquila. –'Pero me siento hasta el fondo, no me hubiera gustado el serte de distracción'- he ahí la razón por la cual nunca lo habías visto.

¿De dónde sacaba la capacidad para seguir coqueteándote a pesar de que te esforzabas por tratarlo con frialdad?

'Ya no tienes que ir Daff. Aunque no estaría de más que los deleitaras con tus melodías una última vez'-

'¿Eso significa que mi presencia aquí no sirve para tu deleite?'- te metiste en el juego dispuesto a salpicarte un poco las patas en él. – 'Tienes a Daffy Duck, la más grande estrella de la Warner ¿Qué más podrías pedir?'-

El conejo se hubiera reído, pero solo rodo los ojos y sonrió un poco.

'Deberías de irte'- se puso de pie, invitándote a imitarlo y así lo hiciste.

Te acompaño hasta su puerta y te volviste a mirarlo por unos segundos… Dios, que el tiempo había pasado y a pesar de que querías tener una conversación más duradera con él, no ibas a presionar, tu orgullo sellaba tu pico. Pero en cambio recibiste un adiós y una sonrisa que te proponía el quedarte a pasar la noche… no aceptaste, no convenía para ninguno de los dos y él lo entendió porque solo se adentró en su mansión sin detenerse a mirarte por última vez.

Esa noche tus manos volaron sobre el piano como nunca, presionando las teclas sintiendo el ritmo de la melodía que se desenvolvía en tu cabeza, y era como si él estuviera ahí junto a ti, tocando a tu lado… como había ocurrido aquellos días que practicaron juntos para la presentación de "Carnival of the Animals." Fueron buenos tiempos.

Sin darte cuenta la melodía armoniosa se resbalo de tus manos y acabaste tocando algo más romántico y empalagoso. Miraste a tu alrededor y las mujeres ricas reían y se sentían mas cómodas con la melodía recién adquirida.

Habías sido estúpido y demasiado optimista alguna vez… pero lo disfrazabas a la perfección tras una máscara y antes de que pudieras darte cuenta esa mascara se volvió parte de ti y tu optimismo se difumino…. El por otro lado, lo tenía, lo conservaba puesto que sabía que no importaba la situación en la que se envolviera, siempre saldría victorioso.

Las diferencias de sus personalidades eran las que te hacían verlo a él como el fuego y a ti como el hielo, era lo que te permitía comprender porque el brillaba con tanta facilidad e inevitablemente te sentías atraído por ese brillo… pero él era de fuego y tú de hielo, podías verlo e incluso permanecer un poco junto a él, solo un poco antes de que su calor te consumiera. No podían estar juntos y más sin embargo tampoco lo suficientemente lejos….

La fama de ambos pareció alzarse con el mismo esplendor, siempre y cuando no estuvieran hombro con hombro frente a las cámaras, porque entonces el público tendría que decidir y tú los podías hacer reír hasta llorar, pero estaba escrito en su ADN el admirar al astuto que todo le salía bien, porque era lo que ellos querían ser. Pero el ser Bugs Bunny solo era un espejismo y no eran muy diferentes a ti.

Volviste a casa tiempo después y sin quererlo miraste al televisor, preguntándote como sería el verte en esa pantalla nuevamente.

**-00000-00000000000000000000000-000000000000-000000 00000000000000-00000000000000000000000-00000000000 -00000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000-**

Fue una sorpresa el que llamara, apenas escuchaste lo que tenía que decir cuando preguntaste si estaba bromeando. No lo estaba.

Iba a juntarlos a todos en su casa, mejor conocida como mansión, y ahí daría el anuncio del nuevo show. Pero antes tenía que discutirlo con unos cuantos más en privado y te quería ahí también.

Era de tarde cuando saliste de casa y te dirigiste a la de Bugs.

Llamaste a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo cual entraste sin molestarte en llamar otra vez. Dentro pudiste escuchar la voz del conejo hablando posiblemente con alguien y por teléfono, porque solo se escuchaba su voz.

Soltaste un suspiro de fastidio y subiste las escaleras en busca del dientón.

En el pasillo que se extendía con varios cuartos, se hallaban colgadas numerosas pinturas de otros amigos Looney y una tuya en antiguo traje de "Duck Dodgers", luciendo tan glorioso y magnifico, te gustaba ese cuadro.

Te atreviste a tocarlo y este se movió un poco dejando ver que no se encontraba tan bien colgado como parecía, y fue cuando notaste que detrás de este se encontraba oculto algo más... ¿Qué era? ¿Una caja fuerte? Con curiosidad, moviste aún más el cuadro y acercaste tu mano a la caja, mas sin embargo, antes de que pudieras abrirla la voz del conejo llego a ti.

'Eeeh… No está bien andar curioseando en la casa de otro, Duck.'-

Diste un sobresalto y soltaste el cuadro permitiéndole volver a su antiguo lugar, casi haciendo que este se cayera, y te diste la vuelta. Un día de estos el conejo terminaría por causarte un infarto.

'¿Qué se supone que tienes ahí, Bugsy? ¿Todo tu dinero?'- tus ojos brillaron al mencionar el dinero, no podías ocultar tu fascinación por él.

'Nee… Zanahorias'- respondió con suma calma y sacando una zanahoria de la nada, le dio una mordida antes de contestar el teléfono que sonaba.

Tomo la llamada y te hizo señales de que lo siguieras.

Le echaste una última mirada al cuadro antes de irte tras el conejo, que termino por adentrarse en su cuarto.

Hablando por teléfono te llegaba a seguir con la mirada mientras te movías por su habitación ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste? Cinco, seis años? Posiblemente más…

Bugs estaba recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta y por alguna razón camino hacia el pasillo. No lo seguiste, prefiriendo tomar ventaja del momento y echarte un rato en la suave cama del conejo. Aquel simple acto, trajo recuerdos demasiado viejos a tu mente… demasiado viejos e inapropiados.

El frio de las sabanas, el calor tuyo y del conejo… tu corazón comenzaba a acelerar con cada fragmento de recuerdo que llegaba a ti. Y fue peor cuando miraste a tu lado, viendo entonces en la mesa de noche del conejo, una foto tuya y de él. Olvidabas que Bugs podia ser estúpidamente cursi.

'Creí haberte dicho algo sobre andar curioseando'-

Te atrapo con la foto en tus manos. Sus colores tenían una menor definición y lucían antiguos comparados con el ahora.

Sonreíste ampliamente, viendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido del conejo, optando entonces por colocar la foto en su lugar y antes de que te pusieras de pie, el conejo se acostó junto a ti, y lo odiaste por eso, porque ahora los recuerdos chocaban uno con otro buscando atrapar tu atención, pero hubo uno en el que te enfocaste…

_El conejo riendo a tu lado, burlándose de ti por haberte caído de la cama en tu intento por apartarte de él, tras tocar el climax. Estabas demasiado atontado y debiste de haberte quedado recostado sobre él, aunque fuera un minuto más antes de moverte, pero no lo hiciste y terminaste rodándote hacia un lado, buscando recostarte junto a Bugs pero acabando por caer de la cama. El acto fue tan gracioso que el conejo termino por apartar de golpe los restos que había dejado el orgasmo y en cambio se había echado a reír a todo pulmón_.

'Daffy, Daff…. Duck…'- continuo llamándote el conejo hasta que saliste de tu mundito de recuerdos, sonrojándote al verlo al tan cercas. – '¿Recordando algo divertido, Daff?'-

Una mueca que podia pasar por sonrisa estaba pintada en tu pico sin que lo notaras.

'No…'- respondiste frunciendo el ceño, reprendiéndote por dejarte llevar por los recuerdos. – '¿Quién llamo? ¿alguno de los jefes?'- buscaste evitar el tema de lo que estabas recordando.

'Naa, solo mi novia'-

Te disgustaste al escuchar sus palabras y él lo noto porque una sonrisa traviesa hizo que la orilla de su boca se curveara un poco hacia arriba.

'¿Novia? ¿alguien se ha interesado en tus estúpidos dientes enormes?'-

'Si, es una conejita hermosa, con lindas orejas rosadas y…'-

Continuo hablándote de su "novia", describiéndola tan perfecta que sabias que mentía o tal vez solo deseabas que fuera así.

Tus ojos fueron de los suyos a sus labios. Querías besarlo, necesitabas besarlo y usabas cada átomo de tu ser para contenerte y no hacerlo… pero estaba tan cerca que su nariz prácticamente chocaba contra la punta de tu pico. Solo era cuestión de moverte un centímetro y esos labios serian tuyos.

Siguió hablándote de su "novia" y de lo mucho que la quería…. Tus celos estaban tomando control y menciono algo que no te gusto, causando que hicieras lo que intentabas evitar.

Tocaste sus labios con tu pico, cerrando tus ojos al hacerlo y con movimientos tímidos comenzaste a absorber sus labios y acariciarlos.

Estabas templando, sentías tu sangre hirviendo y tu cuerpo era atacado por corrientes eléctricas que pasaban dejando cosquilleos a su paso. Lo besabas y escuchabas su respiración y el sonido que causaba aquel beso húmedo, mientras que dentro de tu cabeza voces te gritaban que te apartaras, que habías llegado demasiado lejos, que se suponía que lo habías superado… pero el corazón se ponía contra la razón.

El conejo rodeo tu cuello respondiendo a tu beso con el mismo fervor que con el que se lo dabas y notaste que el también temblaba. Su cuerpo se acercó al tuyo moviéndose de tal forma que podías sentir sus deseos por ti y tu cuerpo respondía incrementando su calor y rodeaste su cadera sintiendo la necesidad de aquella cercanía.

La posición era un poco incomoda, por lo que entre besos te moviste para ponerte sobre él. Estando arriba tus brazos acabaron a ambos lados del rostro de Bugs, mientras que las de él yacían inquietas, pasando del plumaje sobre tu cabeza, a tu nuca, tu espalda, tus hombros… no querías que se detuviera. El ser tocado por esas manos ocultas tras los sedosos guantes, despertaba sentimientos que habían permanecido reprimidos.

Dios, lo extrañabas y no querías solamente sentir como él te tocaba, querías tocarlo tú también, pero sentías tu corazón latir como loco y lo pensaste… "_más despacio_"… no era como si tuvieran algo más que hacer o estuvieran en algún lugar donde alguien pudiera verlos.

Te apartaste de él poniendo tus manos sobre el colchón para levantar tu cuerpo del suyo y respiraste por el pico buscando controlar el bombeo de tu sangre. Él se irguió sentándose en la cama.

Te moviste deseando desarrollar todo más despacio, pero la conciencia tomo el momento para hacerte consciente de lo que hacías.

Estando de rodillas frente a Bugs te quedaste inmóvil…

'No, no lo hagas ahora…'- se acercó a ti y beso tu mejilla, para después abrazarte, dejando que su pecho chocara contra el tuyo. –'No lo pienses… Daff.'-

Algo dentro de ti se acongojo, le querías… ese era el problema. Si fuera solo por placer entonces te valdría, pero demonios… en verdad sentías algo por él, y era por eso que no podías hacerle ni hacerte esto. El enamorarte de él era la culpa con la que debías de cargar.

Lo abrazaste de vuelta…

'Tengo hambre… ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo?'- te apartaste.

'No, Duck…'- intento detenerte, pero fue demasiado tarde…ya habías tomado una decisión y saliste de su cuarto, bajando a la cocina.

**-000000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000 00-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000-00000**

**Quería probar un nuevo estilo de escritura, inspirada por un fic de "Sherlock" que lei que estaba escrito de esta forma. **

**Nota: NO tengo nada en contra de "The Looney Tunes Show" es una excelente adaptación de los Looney Tunes! Y sin duda he disfrutado cada episodio. Pero vamos, que todos notamos los cambios que hicieron y a mi parecer, creo que sería un poco difícil para los Looneys el aceptar los cambios… **

**Como decirle a Taz que será la mascota de Bugs, como decirle a Lola que se convertirá en una novia obsesiva psicópata, o a Gossamer que ahora será un monstruo con la mentalidad e inocencia de un niño de primaria… **

**Aun así los cambios que hicieron me parecen bueno y simpáticos… exceptuando el que ha Daffy lo pusieron un tanto más tonto y pues bueno.. Es mi opinión…. Solo es un fic…. **


	2. Chapter 2

Frente a ti se encontraban Claudio sentado junto a Sylvester y a un lado del gato se hallaba Pepé. Los tres viéndote con asombro y emoción, podías ver la luz de alegría bien definida en sus rostros. No podías titubear o mostrar ni un rasgo de inseguridad en tus palabras, si lograbas convencerlos a ellos, los demás serian pan comido. ¿Estaba tan mal lo que hacías? Les pintabas todo de hermosos colores y les decías una que otra mentirilla blanca al darles a entender que volverían a hacer filmaciones como las de antes… Pero sabias que no era así.

Has leído más de un par de libretos ya, y por lo que has logrado entender habrá quienes cambien sus personalidades de forma un tanto más drástica que las de otros… Mas sin embargo no era malo, serian episodios que duraran más y muchos de los diálogos son realmente graciosos.

Junto a ti estaba Daffy, el pato permanecía con sus brazos cruzados, pareciendo antipático ante todo lo que decías, limitándose a dar unos cuantos comentarios malhumorados, y dabas gracias de que los demás se esperaran esa actitud por parte de él. El pato sabia la verdad sobe los cambios que habrían, pero aun así no decía nada, ni cuestionaba tus palabras; podrías decir que estaba haciéndote un favor al guardar silencio y dejarte manejar las cosas como te parecía la mejor forma de hacerlo, tal vez lo hacía por lo ocurrido en tu habitación hace unas horas o porque un poco de confianza en ti había comenzado a aparecer en el…

Mientras hablabas con ellos podías ver al zorrillo francés dar pequeñas caricias en las manos y brazos del gato, paseando sus dedos discretamente, era como si no pudiera dejar de tocarlo; Claudio ignoraba lo que ocurría entre el zorrillo y el gato, y Daffy no tan interesado, pero tú te dabas cuenta de todo.

Parecía que ellos tampoco se habían visto en un tiempo y no se te haría raro porque su historia era tan parecida a la suya. Ellos también fueron algo, ellos se atrevieron como ustedes a jugar a los "amigos cercanos" y perdieron tal y como ustedes lo habían hecho. La única ventaja que tenían era que no los habían descubierto del todo, les pareció un poco más esperado el que el zorrillo anduviera todo el tiempo tras de Sylvester y que este lo invitara a salir tan seguido, después de todo se trataba de Pepé le Pew, el zorrillo iba prácticamente detrás de todo lo que se moviera. Más sin embargo fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que su relación cruzara el límite de lo esperado y _ellos_ intervinieran, advirtiéndoles sobre lo desastroso que seria que dos ganadores de Oscars se vieran envueltos en una relación tan "_disgustaste"._

¿Cómo sabias esto? La habías hecho de paño de lágrimas para Pepé, no que haya llorado (por supuesto que no), pero si fue a ti en busca de consejo, dado que ya habías pasado por lo mismo. Lo único que pudiste decirle fue que tenían que aprender a minimizar lo más posible su contacto… al menos por un tiempo. El resultado fue (al igual que con ustedes) una separación prácticamente total, tras una oleada de peleas.

'Estaré, digo, estaré esperando tu llamada, Bugs'- te dijo el gallo poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – 'este nuevo show será de mucha alegría para todos'-

Estrecho tu mano y sonreíste.

El gallo era tal vez de los que pensabas que cuestionarían más sobre todo el asunto del nuevo show, mas sin embargo su actitud había sido (para tu sorpresa) bastante abierta, y sabias la razón de esto. Claudio también había tenido que conseguirse otro trabajo que le sirviera de apoyo económico para la nueva y costosa vida que se iba presentando al paso de los años. Sus papeles en las últimas películas habían sido demasiado pequeños para un Looney con una fama como la suya y si era difícil que te buscaran a ti para algún trabajo de filmación o algo parecido, para él era mucho más complicado. Necesitaba el trabajo al igual que los demás, necesitaba regresar a hacer aquello que él amaba hacer, el trabajo que desempeñaba en aquel casino no estaba ni cerca de ser tan bueno como lo era el hacer aquellas filmaciones donde improvisaban y sacaban todo su talento con el que fueron creados, para poder hacer a las personas reír…. Si, lo comprendías bien…

El gallo se retiró, despidiéndose de los demás con la misma alegría que con la que lo había hecho de ti, y ahora solo quedan Daffy, Sylvester y Pepe, los tres aun sentados en el comedor de tu casa, ya habían dejado de lado el tema del nuevo show cambiándolo por una que otra broma hacia el emplumado.

'Monsieur Bunny, ¿Cuándo dará el anuncio a los demás?'- te pregunto el zorrillo, mientras que Sylvester y Daffy discutían.

'Pensaba juntarlos a todos mañana en la noche, Doc'- dijiste tomando un poco de agua del vaso que te habías servido al inicio de esa pequeña reunión.

'Deben de estar muy emocionados ¿cierto?'- menciono dirigiéndose ahora tanto a Daffy como a ti, mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara.

Sabias porque decía eso, era porque habías mencionado que Daffy y tu vivirían juntos dentro del show.

'Si con emocionado te refieres a despedirme a mis hábitos de levantarme tarde para acabar metido con _este_ en un set, entonces sí, si lo estoy'- dijo el emplumado.

Risas por tu parte y la de los otros dos e intentaste buscar la rodilla del pato, pero apenas sintió tu mano cerca la aparto de tu alcance de inmediato, posiblemente un poco más por la costumbre de evitar ese tipo de cosas contigo, que por una verdadera intención. De cualquier forma continuaste sonriendo tranquilo.

'¿han estado viéndose últimamente?'-

Sabías que el zorrillo no tardaría en cuestionar más sobre su relación.

Lograste ver como Daffy hacia una expresión incomoda, al pato no le gustaba hablar sobre la relación que mantenían, y ahora que se suponía que no eran nada desde hace ya seis años, era de esperar que reaccionara así. Por tu parte también era un tema sobre el que te sentías sensible, aunque te esforzaras por no demostrarlo.

'Solo ayer y hoy'- respondiste tu ante el silencio del emplumado.

'Entonces ustedes tampoco se habían visto…'- hablo Sylvester viendo hacia ti y después a Daffy.

Hubo un silencio incómodo donde Pepé y Sylvester los miraron sabiendo que se habían metido con el tema equivocado.

'será mejor que nos vayamos'- dijo al fin el zorrillo poniéndose de pie, obligando a Sylvester a hacer lo mismo, solo que este casi cayó en el intento. – 'Nos veremos mañana Monsieur Bunny, Monsieur Duck'- un beso sobre tu mano y un guiño hacia Daffy, al que este respondió con una mirada de molestia.

'eeeh….Los acompaño a la salida, Doc.'-

Te pusiste de pie y escoltaste al gato y al zorrillo hacia la puerta de tu casa, mientras que el pato opto por quedarse sentado en el comedor. Te despediste de ellos y los viste caminar juntos hacia sus carros, tomados de la mano. Fue Pepé quien acabo por acercarse al gato para robar un beso de sus labios y sin darte cuenta sonreíste un poco más, era bueno saber que lo que sentían esos dos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Volviste a entrar tras verlos subir a sus carros y partir, estabas casi seguro de que acabarían por ir a algún lugar en común. Ahora que se habían vuelto a ver no se les veían ganas de alejarse otra vez... también podías entender ese sentimiento…

Regresando al comedor te encontraste con el pato ya de pie y dispuesto a marcharse. Había sido de tarde cuando llego a tu casa y la reunión con Claudio y el par de tortolos duro más de lo que pudiste distinguir, ya que la tarde paso y ahora era de noche.

'Creí que era yo el que timaba todos, pero creo que me has superado esta vez, dientón. Felicidades'- no era precisamente el tipo de apoyo que necesitabas en esos momentos.

'Eeeh, lo menos que necesitamos es más pesimistas como tú, Daff. De esta forma cuando lleguen a filmar irán esperando lo mejor'- lograste decir en tu defensa.

'Y cuando se den cuenta de que tendrán que dejar de lado parte de su personalidad, entonces se decepcionaran. Excelente plan'- dijo con sarcasmo.

'Estas tomándote esto de los cambios muy apecho, Doc.'- la molestia se reflejó en tu voz.

'Geee ¿en serio? Discúlpame Bugsy, por reusarme a que me cambien otra vez!'- subió su tono al decir esto último, gritándote enojado.

Una punzada de dolor golpeo contra tu pecho y por más que quisieras disimularlo no lo lograste, y sabias que él lo consiguió ver, ya que su ceño fruncido desapareció cambiando por una expresión de remordimiento.

Era la culpa con la que tendrías que cargar siempre… el saber que gracias a ti aquel Daffy Duck alocado, alegre y juguetón paso a ser el Daffy Duck envidioso, mal afortunado y alocado, igual de talentoso… pero ahora diferente, ese era el cambio al que se refería. Ese simple hecho te había estado atormentando desde el momento que grabaron juntos por primera vez y aunque a veces lo olvidaras, seguía plasmado en tu subconsciente.

Lo viste abrir su pico para disculparse, pero te apresuraste a hablar, cortando su intento…

'quieren vernos mañana otra vez, dicen que esperan convencernos mostrándonos más de sus ideas'- dijiste optando por ignorar sus palabras. Había cosas más importantes que tratar que la fibra sensible que siempre ha existido en su relación.

'"Excelente", aún hay más'- menciono antipático.

Lanzaste una mirada de fastidio hacia él, porque eso era lo que sentías en esos momentos, no molestia por la actitud del pato, sino fastidio de que siempre fuera lo mismo con él.

'Podrías esforzarte por comprender un poco más las cosas'- apenas y lograbas mantenerte tranquilo. – 'Viste a Claudio, a Pepé y a Sylvester. Los tres estaban igual de emocionados con el nuevo show… ahora imagina como estarán los demás, Duck. Esto es lo mejor para todos, aun y con los cambios es una nueva…'-

'"Una nueva oportunidad"'- te arremedo burlándose de ti.

Apretaste tus manos y respiraste hondo para después dejar ir el aire de manera cansada.

Estabas harto de esto, Daffy no tenía idea de todo lo que habías hecho por conseguir esta oportunidad, el pato no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo difícil que había sido el tener que demostrarle a toda la Warner que merecían una oportunidad, que los Looney Tunes tenían el potencial suficiente para zambullirse de regreso al entretenimiento y que serían capaces de lidiar con las nuevas generaciones logrando conquistar a la audiencia como lo habían hecho años antes. El pato no lo sabía porque le fue fácil tirar la toalla y dejar que los dueños de sus contratos los dejaran arrumbados en el olvido, él se había ido, pero tú preferiste quedarte.

No habías buscado un nuevo trabajo, no habías hecho una nueva vida, ni involucrado en nada más que ir y venir por ese enorme estudio, buscando a alguien que tuviera la visión suficiente para darse cuenta de que aún eran capaces de hacer reír.

Pero él no lo sabía, ninguno de ellos lo sabía…

'gracias por el apoyo, Daff.'- dijiste con sarcasmo y una sonrisa falsa.

Los ojos verdes del pato se llenaron de confusión debido a tu repentino cambio, y ahora agradecías que el pato hubiera tomado la decisión de no ir más allá que esos besos y caricias de hace unas horas, ya que su falta de apoyo hacia ti te hubiera lastimado más.

'Sera mejor que te vayas ya, Duck'- tus palabras habían vuelto a salir reflejando tu tranquilidad de siempre. – 'A menos que pienses quedarte aquí'-

'¿Por qué habría de querer quedarme a…?'-

'Perfecto, Daff. Puedes irte entonces, cierra la puerta al salir'-

Le guiñaste el ojo y por más que quisieras que se quedara, por más que desearas por lo menos despedirte con un beso… te fuiste, subiendo las escaleras hacia tu habitación, sin la intención de seguir aguantando la antipatía del emplumado.

Se lo habías dicho ya una vez, esto no se trataba solamente de ustedes y los cambios que harían en ustedes dos solamente. Se trataba de todos, todos tendrían cambios y todos tendrían que acostumbrarse a ellos, pero era una oportunidad de que volvieran a hacer lo que les apasionaba. Si Daffy no estaba dispuesto a verlo así, no te seguirías esforzando por hacerlo entender... aun cuando su apoyo era lo que más anhelabas para conseguir la confianza suficiente en lo que estabas haciendo.

Lo escuchaste salir con pasos pesados que los años con él te habían enseñado que significaba que estaba molesto por algo. No sería una sorpresa si no lo vieras aparecerse mañana…

**-000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000-000 0000000000000-00000000000000000000000-000000000-00 00000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000-**Despertaste con un recuerdo incrustado en tu cabeza, una sonrisa y una sensación de soledad.

Eran una memoria de sus manos, su compañía, sus discusiones y la felicidad que sentías cuando despertabas de madrugada encontrándote con aquellos ojos verdes contemplándote y sus suaves manos acariciando tu pelaje.

Esos dos años viéndolo solo un par de veces en aquel viejo restaurante donde sabias que trabajaba, pasaron como si fueran siglos, pero hubiera sido peor si no hubieras mantenido tu mente ocupada en tus planes de convencer a los nuevos directores de la Warner. Y ahora que lo pensabas… habías vuelto a dar más de ti que él. Era posible que su orgullo lo mantuviera lejos de las "cursilerías" que tu llegabas a hacer, pero siempre te preguntaste si él también te había buscado en esos dos años… si él también llegaba a esconderse entre las caricaturas para ir a verte aunque fuera de lejos. Sabías que la respuesta más acertada era un "_no_" pero te gustaba mantener la esperanza de que fuera un "_si_"…

Alejaste tus pensamientos sobre el pato con un baño y decidiste mantenerlos suprimidos hasta que acabara tu encuentro con los que serían sus nuevos jefes, personas que a tu parecer tenían el talento y el potencial suficiente como para depositar tu confianza en ellos.

Llegaste al estudio Warner y a diferencia de la vez anterior no te dispusiste a buscar al pato, te limitaste a ir directo a la misma sala de reunión a la que habían ido la vez anterior.

Caminaste hasta el edificio indicado manteniéndote con tu aspecto confiado y astuto, mientras que las personas a tu alrededor te señalaban desde lejos y sonreían para después decir cosas de admiración e impresión sobre tu presencia ahí. Formaste parte de su infancia en algún momento y muchos de ellos te seguían viendo con el mismo cariño que te tenían cuando sus mentes eran más inocentes. Por lo menos aun había quienes te veían como una caricatura con talento y no como un "clásico" que poco a poco ha perdiendo su valor con el cambio de las épocas.

Te adentraste en el edificio y saludaste con una sonrisa a un par de agentes de seguridad, antes de dirigirte al elevador donde apretaste el botón del piso indicado.

En cuestión de segundos te encontrabas frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Dos golpecillos hacia la puerta para anunciar tu llegada y esta se abrió dejando ver al mismo hombre que te había abierto la vez anterior.

'Señor Bunny, lo estábamos esperando!'-

'Eeeeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?'- usaste tu típica frase para saludar desatando unas cuantas risas.

Te adentraste en la sala notando de inmediato que había mas personas que la vez anterior.

'Ya era hora de que llegaras, conejo desspreciable'-

Aquella voz tan conocida por ti voló hasta tus oídos y miraste alrededor de la sala buscando por su dueño, hasta que lo localizaste. Al fondo del lugar se encontraba el pato con sus brazos cruzados y mirándote con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a la cual correspondiste de inmediato.

'Vaya sorpresa, Daff. Creí que te ibas a perder otra vez'-

Risas por parte de los demás y la sonrisa burlona del pato cayo, volviéndose una mueca.

'Yo no me perdí! Solo… estaba un poco confundido…'- se defendió el pato logrando atraer unas cuantas risas más.

'Muy bien, es un honor el tenerlos a ambos aquí otra vez'- volvió a hablar el hombre aun sonriente. – 'Listos para escuchar más de nuestras ideas?'-

'Claro que sí, espero que una de ellas sea ponerme más atractivo de lo que ya soy'- bromeo Daffy. Al parecer alguien se había levantado del lado correcto de la cama hoy.

Sentándote junto al pato los dos se dispusieron a escuchar atentamente las ideas que les mencionaban. Muchas de ellas eran sobre el lugar donde vivirán y los lugares a los cuales irían, que a tu parecer resultaban ser ideas bastante buenas, y lo mejor de todo era que Daffy había llegado a expresar su agrado un par de veces también. Pero la posibilidad de que el pato comenzara a aceptar la idea se apartó de tu mente cuando el hombre toco un tema en específico…

'¿Lola Bunny?'- preguntaste con asombro. Hacia bastante tiempo que no sabías absolutamente nada de Lola, habías logrado mantener un conocimiento sobre los trabajos y localizaciones de todos excepto de Lola… era como si la conejita se hubiera esfumado.

'así es! Lola Bunny tendrá uno que otro pequeño cambio, pero estoy seguro de que te encantara y veras que encajara excelente con tu personalidad Bugs, serán una gran pareja…'-

_¿"Pareja"?_ pensaste fingiendo interés. Una vez más iban a poner a Lola como tu novia, tal y como había ocurrido en Space Jam. Y no era que Lola no fuera todo lo que un conejo como tu pudiera pedir, vamos, que la conejita traía a todos besando el piso por ella… pero tus preferencias apuntaban hacia algo distinto o más bien alguien distinto. En ese tiempo existió un tipo de tensión entre Daffy y tú, tenían una relación en ese entonces y como esta era un secreto, el pato tuvo que comprender que actuaras como si estuvieras verdaderamente interesado en Lola frente a los directivos e incluso vivir con ella por un tiempo durante el rodaje de la película… Había sido un tiempo difícil para ambos (cuando no lo había sido?)

'Oh, pero no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti Daffy…'- levantaste tu mirada al escuchar al hombre decir esto. – 'Tenemos a la pareja ideal para ti también… Su nombre es Tina Russo. Creemos que serán las parejas perfectas para ustedes, sus personalidades encajaran muy bien'-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos solo sonriendo, viendo hacia los rostros animosos de las personas que los rodeaban.

'Esto es perfecto. Vez conejo, ya no serás el único que puede atraer a las chicas..'- logro decir Daffy, evitando mirar hacia ti.

Esto era un giro que no esperabas. Ahora no solamente tu tendrías una novia, sino que Daffy también, una novia oficial y única, no como las que les solían poner antes que las cambian o les daban papeles plenamente complementarios… No, sino que ahora tanto Lola como la tal Tina serian de los personajes principales en el show.

'De hecho, tenemos sus números por aquí. Me parece que sería una buena idea que comenzaran a conocerse desde ahora. Sé que aún no han tomado una decisión definitiva, pero… si quieren podríamos…'-

'No!'- interrumpió bruscamente el pato y pudiste ver por la expresión en su rostro que la palabra se había escapado de su boca inconscientemente.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Daffy y el pato rápidamente comenzó a balbucear intentando encontrar una justificación a ese "No!" que prácticamente había gritado.

'No ahora, Doc.'- dijiste haciendo que las miradas cayeran ahora sobre ti. – 'Tenemos que alistarnos y planear una cita adecuada con ellas. Tenemos que dar una buena impresión ¿Cierto, Daff?'- le diste un pequeño golpe con tu codo.

'si, no podemos dejar que nos vean así de fachosos como estamos'- sonrió nervioso.

'Bueno, entonces tal vez después de que nos hayan dado su decisión'-

'por supuesto, Doc… por supuesto…'-

El hombre se limitó a sonreírte y continúo hablando, pasando a otra de las ideas. Pero dejaste de escucharlo por el resto de la reunión, captabas sus palabras pero no las asimilabas, ahora tu mente se encontraba demasiada ocupada pensando en aquel pato que se encontraba junto a ti, fingiendo estar interesado en lo que el hombre decía pero que notabas un tanto molesto y… ¿triste? Probablemente era solo tu imaginación… deseabas que solo fuera tu imaginación.

La reunión termino después de un par de horas y ambos salieron de la sala despidiéndose con una sonrisa y la promesa de que los verían por ahí pronto otra vez.

Una vez fuera de la sala Daffy se dirigió hacia el elevador en completo silencio, sin siquiera dirigirte la mirada, y tú lo seguiste un paso atrás, viendo como la molestia del pato se reflejaba en su caminar. Se adentraron en el elevador y apenas las puertas de este se cerraron cuando sentiste los ojos del pato caer sobre ti.

'Querías que te apoyara en esto ¿cierto, Bugs?'- sonaba molesto, pero en vez de haber un ceño fruncido en su rostro solo podías ver indiferencia. – 'Lo hare…. Tenías razón, es una nueva oportunidad para todos. Un nuevo comienzo no nos vendría mal a ambos, tal vez así dejemos de lado todo eso que paso'- menciono esto último con cierto tono de disgusto que parecía que era algo que no quisiera recordar.

'Daff…'-

Volvió su mirada a ti, mirándote directo a tus ojos claros, pero por primera vez no tuviste nada para decirle ¿Qué podías decir? ¿Qué aun había una posibilidad de que fueran algo más que los amigos/rivales que habían sido prácticamente forzados a ser? No podías… porque sabias que sería una mentira, porque ni siquiera tú estabas seguro de eso… tu optimismo no podia brillar en esto, no ahora.

El pato se quedó esperando por el resto de tus palabras que no llegaron, hasta que el elevador se detuvo y las puertas de este se volvieron a abrir. Daffy fue el primero en salir, caminando deprisa notablemente deseando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Por tu parte lo seguiste de cerca.

'Daff. Ese es el camino equivocado, la salida es por acá…'- mencionaste al verlo caminar al sentido contrario de donde estaba la puerta para salir del estudio.

'Eso ya lo sé! No necesito de tu ayuda conejo estúpido!'- te grito sin dejar de caminar y unas cuantas miradas se volvieron hacia ustedes.

Sonreíste como si el pato estuviera bromeando solo para alejar las miradas de ustedes y lo seguiste.

Tú también te sentías molesto por la idea de que tuvieran que ponerles forzosamente una pareja, pero no era el lugar para ponerse a hacer una escena y el caminar por todo el estudio tampoco sería de mucha ayuda. Aunque tal vez para el pato si, ya que acabaste siguiéndolo por todo el estudio, tardando media hora antes de que lograran llegar a la salida.

'Daffy, recuerda que la reunión con todos es esta noche…'- mencionaste caminando un poco más cerca del pato… pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de este.

Soltaste un bufido acompañando al pato hasta su carro para después dejarlo partir… sin decirle nada y sin recibir palabra alguna de él.

Volviste a casa también y lo primero que hiciste fue dejarte caer sobre el sofá de tu sala de estar. Cerraste tus ojos con la intención de descansar un momento, pero el mismo recuerdo con el que te habías despertado volvió a hacerse presente en tu cabeza.

¿Cómo se suponía que aceptaras a Lola como tu pareja teniendo tantos recuerdos con ese pato? ¿Cómo se suponía que fueras capaz de ver a quien había conseguido robar tu completo interés, ir de la mano con alguien más? ¿Cómo se suponía que olvidaras todos esos sentimientos que el despertaba en ti? Era demasiado, podías aceptar cualquier otro cambio… pero esto… ¿Cómo se suponía que debieras de afrontar esto?

Abriste tus ojos solo para volverlos a cerrar otra vez…


	3. Chapter 3

Era para que te hubieras acostumbrado ya… pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si hacías trampa todo el tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que él tenía que le faltaba a cualquier otra? Seamos sinceros, no era necesario que te esforzaras demasiado para poder conseguirte alguna chica, alguna patita que estuviese deseosa de salir contigo…. Solo era cosa de que salieras a buscar y usando un poco de tus encantos podrías rápidamente enganchar a alguien. Y más sin embargo como si te gustara asumir retos y salirte de la regla de lo que se consideraba "adecuado" te habías involucrado con él. No fue una relación perfecta, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de serlo, había demasiados huecos y puntos frágiles como para poder presumir que entre ustedes todo marchaba bien. Estaban programados para ser más rivales que amigos, por lo que ni tu ni el esperaban flores, palabras dulces o sobrenombres empalagosos y mucho menos el pasear de un lado a otro tomados de la mano como de esos absurdos enamorados… No. Pero aun así se las manejaron para funcionar y lo que comenzó con un "_solo es para probar…" _acabo convirtiéndote en un dependiente de su presencia.

Si sus personalidades no encajaran tan bien, si no se completaran, ni hubieras probado sus labios, ni sentido sus manos o permitido aquellas noches donde depositaban sus conciencias en una caja fuerte y se entregaban a cumplir sus más recónditos e inesperados deseos… tal vez tu mente dejaría de pensarlo las tres cuartas partes de lo que lo hacía…. Aunque ni siquiera estabas seguro de esto, porque desde antes tenías una extraña fijación por verlo más tiempo del que deberías y admirar su trabajo más de lo necesario, el que terminaras obsesionándote con él era solo cuestión de tiempo y el que te haya correspondido fue solo suerte.

Seis años de ser solo "amigos" de los cuales dos de ellos estuvieron en la filmación de la última película, cuatro estuvieron desempleados viéndose a duras penas y de esos cuatro, dos de ellos tu no le habías visto ni una vez. Esos cuatro años en los que aún se veían, intentaron sobrellevar la situación, intentaron mantener una amistad dentro de lo que cabe normal, pero fallaron. Un día salían del estudio hablando tranquilamente y de un momento a otro te estaba besando y le correspondías sin poner _pero_ alguno. Salían con los demás y el juego de tomarse de la mano por debajo de la mesa, recargarte contra su costado, reñirle o el sentándose en tus piernas "solo bromeando", acababan por llevarlos a la casa de alguno de los dos y te levantabas con el recostado a tu lado. Fallaron una y otra, y otra vez… y al final acabaste por darte cuenta que no podían seguir así,… o eran más que sencillamente amigos o tenían una extraña amistad con beneficios o sencillamente dejaban de verse, y como no estabas dispuesto a compartirlo, ni tampoco se te permitía tener una relación con él, entonces… te apartaste lo más pronto que pudiste.

¿Te costó trabajo? Si, más del que te gustaba aceptar ¿te arrepentías? Cada día….

Aun y con todo el mal que te provoco dicho distanciamiento, lograste pasar dos años sin verlo en físico, manteniéndolo en tu mente junto con el recuerdo de todo lo que te atraía de él y lo suprimías la mayoría del tiempo. Pero todo se fue al infierno cuando lo volviste a ver en el estudio, porque lo que habías estado suprimiendo se fue desatando hasta que sentías las fuertes ansias de quedarte junto a él y no irte… pero eras Daffy Duck, tu orgullo y tu ego siempre estarían ahí para sacarte adelante manteniéndote dentro del margen de como debías de actuar.

Entonces…

Era para que te hubieras acostumbrado ya a la idea de que no podías estar con él y que era lo mejor que estuviera con alguien más, más sin embargo no podías. Se habían reencontrado en el momento menos oportuno, estando solo a una semana de tener que embarcarse en la filmación del nuevo show que les prometía cambios benéficos y novias perfectas que encajaran con ustedes. Era por esto que estabas molesto cuando salieron de aquella reunión, no molesto con él, ni con sus nuevos jefes, ni con la Warner… estabas molesto contigo mismo por no poder superarlo, por seguir queriéndole y no haber pensado nunca que el reencontrarse en ese tiempo donde ya los habían dejado de tener en la mira era una buena idea.

Le diste vuelta a esto más veces de las que debiste y el cansancio se hizo presente en ti. Era por esto que el reflexionar sobre el conejo era algo que evitabas a toda costa, siempre significaba demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Te levantaste de la cama, apoyando tus manos contra el colchón para alzar tu cuerpo y el detestable recuerdo de hacer esto solo para que el conejo acabara haciéndote cosquillas, llego a ti. Bugs se había metido en más aspectos de tu vida de los que debiste de haber permitido y aun con todo eso una parte de ti te gritaba que no te arrepentías ni en lo más mínimo.

Diste un vistazo al reloj que yacía en tu mesa de noche, eran pasadas de las ocho, lo que significaba que la dichosa reunión en la casa del conejo había iniciado. No querías ir, no querías el tener que escuchar sus tontas palabras que llenaban con la ilusión de volver a grabar como antes y ser tan queridos como antes… si la primera vez te había hecho rabia, ahora tal vez te haga querer golpear al conejo. Por lo que te tardaste en alistarte, te diste un baño demasiado lento, te serviste algo de tomar antes de irte y manejaste tan despacio como te permitían. Las calles en Looney Town, estaban desiertas y sabias que era porque todos se encontraban en casa de Bugs; por primera vez en hacía bastante tiempo te dabas cuenta de lo mucho que habían avanzado ustedes también. Antes vivían en una ciudad con pequeñas casas de los Looneys, muchas áreas verdes y bosques, antes se tardaban más en llegar al estudio de grabación, porque las distancias eran mayores y el ir al mundo de "tres dimensiones" resultaba ser un viaje un tanto largo. Ahora era distinto… las casas eran mucho más grandes, podían llegar más rápido al mundo real usando un camino que les permitía estar ahí en menos cinco minutos, tenían la Looneyversity, lugares recreativos, cines, aquel gimnasio donde habían grabado Space jam… si… el tiempo había surtido efecto no solo en ti sino que en todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor también.

Dejando atrás la ciudad a unos cuantos kilómetros se encontraba la casa de Bugs, el conejo decía casa pero era una mansión. La lograste ver desde lejos, con todas sus luces encendidas y conforme te ibas acercando podías escuchar cada vez con más claridad el ruido que provenía de adentro, al parecer esta vez todos se encontraban más enérgicos delo normal.

Una vez frente a la casa del conejo podías escuchar todo perfectamente, los gritos, cosas caerse, una que otra detonación de dinamita y… fuegos artificiales? Ni siquiera podías descifrarlo.

Tragaste saliva con dificultad y te tomaste un instante para prepararte para enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo ahí dentro. Colocaste tu mano en la perilla para adentrarte en la casa, todo parecía tranquilo ahí dentro, por lo que te dirigiste al patio. Apenas abriste la puerta para salir, cuando algo golpeo contra tu estómago sacándote el aire. Te erguiste y miraste el objeto que te había impactado y que ahora yacía frente a tus patas.

'¿Eso es…?'- tus pupilas se contrajeron al darte cuenta de lo que era aquel objeto.

Tomaste la dinamita en tus manos e intentaste lanzarla antes de que esta detonara, pero vamos, que sabias que el que lograras hacerlo era prácticamente imposible gracias a una regla general sobre tu mala suerte, por lo que esta acabo estallando, dejándote atolondrado y con tu plumaje chamuscado.

Sacudiste tu cabeza buscando quitar el mareo y el zumbido que la explosión había dejado, para adentrarte en la casa, ahora molesto y con ganas de encontrar al "simpático" que había lanzado la dinamita.

Miraste a tu alrededor notando entonces que aquel bello patio que el conejo conservaba tan cuidado con flores y arboles e incluso plantaciones de zanahorias, parecía ahora un campo de guerra. Todos tus compañeros se encontraban ahí, Elmer, Sam, Claudio, Marvin, Speedy, Los gangster, Claude, Spike, Wile, el correcaminos… todos estaban ahí, pero no de la forma en que te imaginabas. No había rostros felices ni se encontraban mirando al conejo como si este fuera algún tipo de dios, era todo lo contrario.

Lograste ver entre la masa de discusiones e intercambios de golpes y disparos, a lo lejos a Sylvester y Pepe, el zorrillo intentando llevarse al gato lejos de Spike, quien le buscaba pelea, levantando sus puños y mostrando sus dientes para intimidarlo. Un puñetazo soltado hacia Sylvester y el perro acabo dándole a Pepé por equivocación casi noqueando al instante, a esto Sylvester reaccionó de inmediato echándose contra el perro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Con pasos rápidos y con tus sentidos bien atentos, te abriste paso entre las discusiones y peleas, llevando contigo la pregunta de donde se encontraba el conejo. Entonces lograste escuchar como todo era desarrollado alrededor de un solo desacuerdo y la confusión nació aún más en ti.

Algunos gritaban que debían de firmar el contrato y aceptar los cambios que se harían debido al nuevo show, otros se reusaban rotundamente y alegaban no solo con insultos sino que también con puñetazos absurdos, yunques, dinamita o cualquier otra cosa que sacaran de la nada para defender sus opiniones.

En el suelo yacían tiradas la mayoría de las sillas que habían sido puestas para la reunión y las luces que iluminaban el patio solo hacían ver todo como si fuera una pelea callejera.

Logrando llegar hasta donde se encontraba Pepé sentado en el suelo aun atolondrado, lo tomaste de los brazos, poniéndolo de pie de un solo jalón.

'¿Qué diantres está pasando?'- preguntaste viendo hacia el francés.

'Monsieur Duck!'- te abrazo, feliz de verte. – 'Monsieur Bunny, no sé dónde está. Pero como puede ver Monsieur, todo es un caos aquí…'-

'No me digas!'- mencionaste con sarcasmo. – ' ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas donde esta ese estúpido conejo despreciable?'.

'Monsieur, el Lapin desapareció apenas termino de hablar…. Usted ya sabía de los cambios ¿cierto? Muchos no están conformes con ellos…'-

Te alejaste del zorrillo y volviste a mirar a tu alrededor. El conejo había dicho la verdad, el conejo había hecho lo que tú deseabas, les había hablado de los cambios.

Optando por dejar el tema de la discusión en desarrollo de lado, te dispusiste a buscar a dicho conejo, no podia solo desaparecer así como así, no, Bugs no haría eso, el alocado conejo levantaría sus puños antes de atreverse a huir. Caminando entre el intercambio de golpes, lograste esquivar unos cuantos, pero no pudiste evitar el empujón que te dieron, haciéndote caer al suelo.

'Cuidado!'- gritaste molesto.

Apoyaste tus manos en el suelo intentando levantarte y fue cuando lo notaste. A lo lejos un agujero corrompiendo la uniformidad del césped y tan fácil como sumar dos más dos, supiste de que solo había un Looney que hacia esos tontos agujeros.

Sin pensártelo dos veces, corriste hasta él y saltaste dentro, recordando cómo lo hacías antes, cuando tenías que escapar de Elmer junto con Bugs y sus agujeros eran la única salida.

Habías olvidado lo profundos que llegaban a ser y que debías de bajar con más cuidado, ya que acabaste por proyectar contra el suelo, levantando una nube de tierra al caer.

Soltaste un quejido y tosiste poniéndote de pie con dificultad, y apenas abriste tus ojos viendo la nube disolverse cuando lograste ver un palo de golf que se acercaba decidido a golpearte en el rostro.

'Yikes!'- gritaste agachándote, cubriendo tu rostro con tus brazos.

'Daffy!'- escuchaste decir al conejo con un tono de sorpresa y enojo.

'vengo en son de paz! Lo prometo!'-

'Geee, Duck, pude haberte noqueado! ¿Qué haces aquí?'-

Quitaste los brazos de tu rostro, viendo entonces a Bugs de pie frente a ti, dejando el palo de golf de lado.

Te pusiste de pie frente a él y sentiste la extraña necesidad de abrazarlo, al menos se encontraba bien y no siendo reñido por alguien.

'No me escuchaste? ¿Qué haces aquí, Daff?'- volvió a preguntar con un tono más serio que el anterior.

'¿Qué hago aquí? Fuiste tú quien dijo que viniera! Además ¿has visto como esta allá afuera?! ¿Qué se supone que haces escondido aquí adentro?!'-

Bugs se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mirándote con su ceño un poco fruncido, pero su rostro termino por mostrarte indiferencia.

'Estoy esperando a que se calmen…'- respondió dándose la vuelta para acercarse al sillón que tenía ahí dentro de aquella madriguera.

'¿Qué se calmen?! Dudo que…'-

'Tenías razón, Daff.'- te interrumpió el conejo, sentándose en el sillón.

Lo miraste confundido por unos segundos y el debió darse cuenta de tu confusión, ya que continuo hablando, viéndote desde el sillón que no estaba muy lejos de ti.

'Los cambios parecen aterrarlos a todos o enloquecerlos aún más…'- se las manejo para soltar una ligera risilla. – 'Me equivoque, Daff. En verdad creí que aceptarían sin importar los cambios'-

'Creí que ibas a dejar que lo descubrieran por ellos mismos…'- frunciste un poco el ceño y te pusiste frente a él.

El conejo se te quedó en silencio por un minuto, dejando que sus ojos claros miraran los tuyos, y no pudiste soportar más que unos segundos antes de esquivar su mirada, posiblemente era solo tu imaginación y ego lo que hacía que vieras cariño hacia ti reflejado en su mirada, pero de cualquier forma te dificultaba el verlo por mucho tiempo, porque estabas casi completamente seguro de que el tambien podia ver tus sentimientos a través de tus ojos.

'Creí que querías que les dijera la verdad, Daff'- su voz había dejado de sonar tan seductora y ahora tomaba un tono entre serio y entristecido. – 'Neee… no hay de qué preocuparse, tendrán que hartarse de pelear en algún momento o les dará hambre'- volvió a reír.

Viendo aun hacia el suelo, pensaste en lo extraño que era el ver a todos actuar así. ¿Dónde había quedado esa confianza en el conejo? ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto y admiración con el que lo miraban antes? Y aún más fuera de lo normal ¿Dónde estaba ese conejo alocado que le hacía frente a todo?

'Y los vas a dejar así como así, conejo tonto?' – sus miradas chocaron otra vez. – 'No piensas ir haya arriba y convencerlos?'- intento hablarte pero lo interrumpiste. – 'Patético!'- soltaste con un tono dramático. – 'Creí que siendo Bugs Bunny tendrías un poco más de valor como para ir a ponerlos en orden e intentar convencerlos! Pero solo te viniste a esconder aquí abajo como un patético conejo asustado. No eres tan diferente a mi como creía Bugsy'-

'¿Qué es lo que esperas que…'?-

'Tú lo dijiste conejo, no se necesitan más pesimistas como yo..'-

'No eres un pesimista Doc, eres un realista y me parece que…'-

'No tengo razón, Bugs'- mencionaste con sinceridad.

Extendiendo una de tus manos hacía el conejo esperaste a que este la tomara para que se pusiera de pie, no sabías precisamente lo que estabas haciendo pero estabas seguro de algo. No podías dejar que Bugs se quedara solamente viendo como una batalla se desataba allá arriba, se suponía que él era el representante que todos ellos habían elegido, se suponía que Bugs sabía lo que era mejor y ahora podías ver todo con más claridad.

Los cambios los aterraban a todos, pero los tiempos habían avanzado demasiado y era posible que sus personalidades no permanecieran iguales, ni que sus trazos fueran los mismos… pero estarían juntos ¿cierto? Y harían lo que siempre habían amado ¿Por qué no confiar un poco en el conejo y darle una oportunidad al show?

'Si no los convences ahora de cualquier forma los Warner nos obligaran a aceptar…'- tomaste sus manos y de un jalón lo obligaste a ponerse de pie.

El conejo no había querido decirles la verdad para evitar un conflicto como el que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos, pero tú no lo habías comprendido así y creíste que Bugs prefería mentir solo por intereses propios, mas sin embargo ahora que te dabas cuenta… eras tú quien estaba pensando egoístamente preocupándote más por como tu papel seria cambiado y como esto te afectaría.

'Así que conejo despreciable…sal allá y convéncelos!'-

'Daff piensas hacer que me apaleen ¿cierto? Todos están molestos, es mejor si…'-

Intento explicarte pero antes de que pudiera terminar te pusiste detrás de él y lo comenzaste a empujar, buscando llevarlo fuera de la madriguera.

A empujones y jalones y uno que otro insulto, lograste llevarlo a la salida de la madriguera donde yacían unas escaleras para poder salir a la superficie.

'vamos sube de una vez conejo!'-

'No presiones Duck! ¿Y que se supone que les diga?'-

'Yo que sé! Tu eres el bueno con las palabras, solo sal ahí y yo cuidare que nadie te toque un pelo, pero apresúrate!'

Bugs volvió sus ojos hacia ti mirándote con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, puesta ahí por las palabras que habías soltado.

'te golpearon antes de que bajaras ¿cierto? ¿Con que fue? Un piano, un yunque, una caja fuerte?'-

Rodaste los ojos y sentiste un poco de calor en tus mejillas. El que repentinamente hayas decidido apoyar al conejo le parecía igual de sorprendente a este que a ti.

'Solo sal ahí!'- volviste a gritarle y lo obligaste a subir por las escaleras.

Afuera lograron ver como la discusión seguía, ahora más verbal que física.

Pudiste ver a Bugs enderezarse y mirar hacia tus compañeros con su mirada tranquila, pero por la forma en la que abría y cerraba sus manos, pudiste adivinar que estaba preparando las palabras que diría.

Sin pensártelo mucho decidiste dar el primer paso y sin decirle nada al conejo, te acercaste al grupo enfurecido de Looneys. Tal vez no podías ayudarle a convencerlos, pero al menos tu carácter te ayudaría a ponerlos en su lugar, eras más capaz de alzar la voz y reñirles que el conejo. Te escabulliste en medio de las discusiones.

'¡Cállense, Idiotas!'- gritaste a todo pulmón mirando tanto a los que estaban a favor de firmar el contrato del nuevo show, como a los que estaban en contra.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos con sus miradas puestas sobre ti, pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que sus expresiones volvieron a ser de enojo y los gritos empezaron a caer sobre ti, preguntándote sobre cual lado habías elegido y cual era tu opinión sobre el nuevo show y los cambios…

Comenzaron a hablarte todos a la vez y te jalaban de un lado a otro, haciendo que comenzaras a sentirte mareado.

'¡Eeeeh… Cuidado con ese, aun lo necesitaremos para el show!'- menciono Bugs ahora poniéndose enfrente de todos ellos.

Los gritos volvieron a cesar por unos segundos y se miraron hacia el conejo dejándote a ti de lado para comenzar a soltar preguntas y replicarle sobre los cambios y su falta de "compromiso" con el papel de ser un Looney. Bugs escucho paciente esta vez, dejándoles hablar y lograste escabullirte hasta acabar junto al grisáceo, quedándote de pie un poco por detrás de él.

Muy a menudo te llegabas a preguntar de donde sacaba toda esa calma que presentaba. Todos estaban gritándole, casi insultándolo y el conejo solo esperaba tranquilo a que llegara el silencio, mostrándose confiado. Sentiste las ganas de acercarte e intentar callarlos otra vez, mas sin embargo te quedaste tan quieto como el conejo, Bugs podia hacerse cargo por sí mismo ¿Cuántas veces el conejo no los había puesto en su lugar? No era el momento de comenzar a dudar en él.

El conejo saco una zanahoria de su bolsillo como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada y le dio una mordida, dos y antes de que diera la tercera las voces comenzaron a disminuir hasta que se quedaron en silencio y fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

**-0000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000-0 00000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000-000 000000000**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí? Dos horas, tal vez tres… no estás seguro. Las palabras del conejo parecieron ser tan absorbentes que te perdiste en el tiempo. Tus compañeros asentían dándole ahora la razón, y una que otra broma echa por Bugs usando tu nombre y los escuchaste reír mientras que tú le replicabas molesto. Si hubieras sido quien les hablara te costaría el doble de tiempo y ruegos el lograr convencerlos, pero tratándose de él, le dieron rápidamente la razón y acabaron por emocionarse con la idea del nuevo show, acabando por irse con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

Bugs no bromeaba cuando te había dicho que necesitaban el trabajo, el ser caricaturas no era lo mismo en esta época, no eran completamente indispensables, podían ser reemplazados, había cientos de caricaturas jóvenes, nuevos talentos esperando sobresalir, esperando tener su tiempo de fama y ganar el reconocimiento del público y siendo ellos de los clásicos había personajes que sencillamente habían dejado de obtener ganancias….

Mientras se despedían del conejo lograste ver como algunos de tus compañeros lo abrazaban y le agradecían por algo referente a dinero. Al parecer el conejo había estado haciendo buenas obras y se hizo cargo de ceder una fracción de sus ganancias a los que más lo requerían. Tú por tu parte te habías limitado a ayudar a los Tiny Tunes, los pequeños también tuvieron su tiempo y ese tiempo ya había pasado convirtiéndolos a su joven edad en historia. Siempre serian recordados, pero justo ahora cuando ya hacen bastantes años que no trabajan, se encuentran viviendo con lo que las pocas mercancías que se llegan a vender. Mas sin embargo no te imaginaste que alguno de tus compañeros pudiera estar tan mal como para requerir ayuda.

'Nos veremos pronto Monsieur Bunny, Monsieur Canard'- menciono Pepé tomando a Sylvester del brazo.

'Hasta pronto Doc.'- respondió Bugs con una sonrisa cálida, dejándolos partir.

La casa se había quedado desierta al fin y ahora solo quedaban los restos del desastre ocurrido en el patio del conejo.

Soltaste un bufido, podías sentir el cansancio en tu cuerpo aumentar y agradeciste en silencio el clima fresco que se sentía en esa noche, porque te ayudaba a mantenerte despierto. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia el conejo, viendo como este paseaba por su patio viendo la zona donde tenía el plantío de zanahorias ahora hecho trizas.

'neee…. Supongo que tendré que sembrar todo de nuevo'. Dijo tomando los restos de una de sus zanahorias.

'son solo vegetales conejo ¿Por qué no las compras en la tienda?'-

'No hay nada como plantar tus propias zanahorias, Daff. El sabor no se puede igualar'-

'Tonterías de conejos'- menciónate entre dientes y Bugs rio un poco.

-**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gracias por los reviews! Principalmente a los Guest que no puedo agradecerles de forma personal pero quiero que sepan que me hace feliz el ver sus comentarios…**

**Se que es algo triste este fic (como todos los mios LOL) pero confíen un poco en el final… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: OOC, ammm Ranting M… por… pues ya saben porque… **

**Si se les dificulta leerlos en una forma un poco más… "más allá de besos y abrazos" esa parte se encuentra separada con ceros y guiones… por si quieren omitirla … pero no es nada elevado… no puedo escribir cosas asi aun… creo… dang it.. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

No hubo una mirada que te invitara a quedarte, ni tampoco una demostración de afecto que te abriera la puerta a pasar la noche en el lugar. Solamente un beso tronado fue colocado en tu frente, seguido de un "Buenas Noches, Duck" y pronto fuiste escoltado hasta la puerta de su casa.

Te fuiste sin decirle más y sin escuchar alguna otra palabra de él.

Lo cierto era que querías permanecer ahí…. Eran solo cuatro días los que les quedaban antes de que volvieran a la locura de las filmaciones, antes de que estuvieran en el nuevo Show buscando la forma perfecta para hacer reír a la audiencia… y solo cuatro días antes de que Lola o Tina comenzaran a aparecer en sus caminos. Mas sin embargo él no te dijo nada y no fuiste capaz de pedirle el poder quedarte en su casa para poder estar cerca de el por el resto de días que les quedaban. No, no lo hiciste porque pensaste que él te diría algo, que debía de ser el quien dijera algo o diera el primer paso.

Siempre era lo mismo contigo… esperabas, ya fuera por vergüenza, por tu orgullo, por tu egocentrismo, por sea cual fuera la razón, esperabas que el hiciera las cosas "ridículas cursis". Eras capaz de robar sus labios, pero no de tirarle un cumplido o palabras dulces a la cara.

El decirle que te habías equivocado y que él estaba bien fue un logro bastante grande, tuviste que apagar tu orgullo para poder soltar esas palabras.

Y es que todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos te sirvió para acostumbrarte a que fuera Bugs quien te llegara a dar halagos, que fuera el quien soltara las palabras y actos empalagosos, mientras que tú respondías con uno que otro insulto de broma y palabras que salían más amargas de lo que deberían, pero eso no significa que te sintieras bien haciendo solamente eso. Era Bugs el que (a tu parecer) siempre acababa por poner más en la relación que llevaban, que tú. No te sentías bien sabiendo esto, pero tampoco era como si pudieras cambiarlo... y al final algo en ti se acabó acostumbrando a que fuera el quien pusiera más empeño que tú.

Fue por esto que aquella noche después de haber tenido la reunión con todos los Looney, después del desastre que hicieron en el patio del conejo y de haberlo apoyado para que convenciera a todos de darle una oportunidad al nuevo Show a pesar de los cambios que habría, esperabas escucharlo mencionar tu nombre y que te pidiera que te quedaras con el…. cosa que no paso.

Ahora bien la noche paso rápido y despertaste tarde este día, no tenías trabajo por el cual practicar para ir, ni tenías nada de qué preocuparte por el resto de esos cuatro días que te quedaban por "disfrutar". Te diste un baño que duro más de lo que debería y con cansancio por el desvelo de ayer, bajaste a la cocina por algo de desayunar, con tus patas moviéndose lento para bajar cada escalón. Llegaste a la cocina, dando un bostezo y tomaste un tazón, lo llenaste de cereal y leche, para después dirigirte a tu sala, esperando sentarte en el sofá y no moverte de ahí durante el resto de la mañana.

Llegaste a la sala y viste que la televisión se encontraba encendida. Hiciste una mueca ¿la dejaste encendida? Ni siquiera lo sabias, pero no le diste importancia. Llevando el tazón de cereal en tus manos llegaste hasta el sofá y te hubieras sentado a desayunar "feliz y tranquilo" sino fuera porque….

El tazón se resbalo de tus manos proyectando contra el suelo y diste un pequeño gritillo de impresión recostado ahí, se encontraba Bugs, ahora removiéndose un poco en el sofá, despertado por el sonido del tazón rompiéndose.

Sus ojos se abrieron dejándote ver sus ojos claros adormilados.

'¡¿Qué haces aquí, conejo despreciable?! ¿Cómo entraste?! ¿Cómo irrumpiste en mi casa?! ¿Con que derecho te atreves a…?'-

'Buenos días para ti también, Daff'- se estiro, sentándose en el sofá y viste como los dedos de sus patas se separaban mientras estiraba sus piernas. – 'Creo que se te ha caído algo, Doc'-

Una sonrisa burlona de su parte y soltaste un bufido de molestia.

'¿en serio, Bugsy? Geee.. No me había dado cuenta!'- dijiste con sarcasmo mencionando lo último con enojo.

'Geee… ¿esta es la forma en la que tratas a tu invitado?'-

'Yo nunca te invite!'-

'¿no? Bueno con más razón deberías de tratarme bien'- se puso de pie y bostezo antes de acercarse a ti. – 'Buenos Días, Daff.'-

Volvió a decir y estabas por gritarle que ya lo había dicho, pero su rostro estaba ahora demasiado cerca al tuyo y sabias lo que buscaba con eso.

'si, claro… "Buenos" Días, conejo tonto'- mencionaste antes de colocar un beso rápido en sus labios.

Te sonrió ampliamente, mirándote con una expresión victoriosa que te irrito un poco.

Lo escuchaste tararear una canción mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, lo seguiste con la mirada e hiciste una pequeña mueca. ¿Qué hacia el en tu casa? Había trascurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido y ahora que lo pensabas ocurrió lo mismo que habías estado asimilando antes. El conejo fue el que tomo la iniciativa, y mientras que pensaste en pasar solo el resto de los cuatro días, el decidió ir hasta tu casa y…. ¿te estarías arriesgando demasiado si pensaras que estaba ahí para quedarse contigo?

Levantaste los pedazos de tazón del suelo y los tiraste en el cesto de basura y pudiste ver a Bugs caminar ahora con un tazón de cereal en sus manos, de regreso en el sofá. En el que se sentó cómodamente, para disponerse a ver televisión.

'Claro, no te preocupes Bugsy. Yo limpio todo'- dijiste con sarcasmo mientras que veías el desastre de leche y cereal que había quedado en el piso.

'lo sé, Daff.'-

Frunciste el ceño y de mala gana fuiste por un trapo de limpiar y te arrodillaste a deshacerte del desastre. Pudiste sentir la mirada del conejo sobre ti y levantando tu vista hacia él, lograste ver su sonrisa burlona, y como si el verlo mirarte así no fuera suficiente para crisparte los nervios, el conejo saco su lengua para lamber la cuchara con la que había tomado un poco del cereal, todo con una expresión sugestiva en su rostro, como si buscara despertar algo en ti.

Apartaste tu mirada de él, al sentir el calor dirigirse a tus mejillas.

Una vez limpio todo, te levantaste para sentarte en el sofá, justo a la otra orilla de este, procurando inconscientemente el mantener tu distancia con Bugs.

'¿Qué haces aquí?'- soltaste la pregunta, pero sus ojos claros se reusaron a abandonar la pantalla del televisor.

'En mi casa hacia demasiado frio y…'-

'Me imagino. Ahora déjate de tonterías y dime ¿Qué diantres haces apareciéndote en mi casa así como así?'-

No sabes precisamente porque estabas molesto. No, no era molestia lo que sentías, pero por alguna razón necesitabas escuchar las razones por las cuales estaba ahí, algo dentro de ti esperaba que dijera que te quería ver, que quería quedarse contigo… que tal vez era una buena idea el que permanecieran juntos por lo que les quedaba antes de que firmaran.

'solo vine por cereal, Daff. Relájate, me iré pronto.'- respondió tomando tranquilamente otra cucharada de cereal, la cual seguiste con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro de su boca.

Silencio por un par de minutos e intentabas concentrarte en la película que se transmitía o en el hambre que la falta de comida te estaba creando, pero en vez de eso, tus pensamientos se fueron por lo único que realmente te interesaba. Las preguntas sobre lo que pasaría una vez que firmaran comenzaron a invadirte y entre ellas una se destacó ¿Cómo sería la nueva Lola? Si antes la conejita podia poner a cualquier a comer de su mano e inclusive logro tomar un poco del interés del conejo por un tiempo ¿Cómo sería ahora? Tal vez más guapa, o sensual, o tal vez… con una personalidad más atrayente que antes. Lo perderías entonces…

Sacudiste la cabeza, buscando sacar el tema de tu cabeza.

'Eeeh… si te molesta tanto que este aquí entonces…'-

Volviste tu mirada hacia el conejo, de seguro que habías estado frunciendo el ceño y haciendo caras de molestia como solías hacer cuando te ponías a asimilar temas que no te gustaba tocar.

'No!'- la palabra se escapó de tu pico más rápido de lo que pudiste pensar. – 'digo… Puedes quedarte, si quieres… no es que tengas que hacerlo, o que yo quiera que lo hagas es que…. Tampoco es como si no quisiera, yo…'- balbuceaste y el conejo dejo su tazón de lado, colocándolo en la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala.

'Preguntaste porque estaba aquí, Duck. ¿Por qué razón te gustaría que estuviera aquí?'-

Sus juegos… odiabas que buscara confundirte y hacerte sacar ridículamente tus pensamientos.

'Como si hubiera una que me gustara….'- murmuraste entre dientes, pero por la expresión un poco molesta de Bugs, te diste cuenta que te había escuchado.

El conejo no dijo nada, sencillamente volvió a mirar al televisor.

Aprovechando su distracción, llevaste tu mano hacia tu frente, dando un golpe contra esta. ¿Qué era lo que habías estado pensando antes? En cómo te dejabas dominar por tu orgullo y vergüenza, haciéndote imposible el ser diferente con el conejo… ¿no era eso? y aun así, aun cuando sabias donde era que fallabas, no te empeñabas en corregirlo…

Solo te quedaban cuatro días ahora… tal vez era momento de que hicieras algo para…

'me voy entonces, Daff'- se puso de pie y sonrió, pero se veía desanimado.

Sin esperar tú respuesta camino hacia la puerta de tu casa.

'¿Qué?! Espera! Bugs!'- te dirigiste a él, tan rápido como pudiste pero una de tus patas resbalo haciéndote caer.

Desde la puerta pudiste escuchar al conejo reír y despedirse.

Poniéndote de pie cómo pudiste corriste a la puerta y lograste retener esta antes de que Bugs la cerrara detrás de él.

El conejo te miro con indiferencia, esperando por tus palabras que justificaran el que estuvieras reteniendo su ida.

Tragaste saliva con dificultad.

'tal vez… si quiera que te quedes…'- lograste decir en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que Bugs apenas pudiera escucharte hablar.

¿Qué podías hacer? Sabías que tenías que dejarlo ir y que el tenerlo ahí no era la mejor opción, debías de suprimir tus deseos de tenerlo cerca y volver a encerrarlo en tus recuerdos… si pudiste hacer dos años, que no pudieras hacerlo por un poco más antes de que te dieras a la tarea de olvidarlo quedándote con Tina… pero aun así te las ingeniabas para disminuir el volumen de esas voces que te gritaban que no lo hicieras, que lo dejaras ir…

'pero solo por estos cuatro días, no creas que quiero tenerte cerca tanto tiempo conejo'-

Una mirada seria de su parte y un escalofrió trascurrió por tus brazos cuando lo viste acercar sus labios a tu pico.

'¿Solo por los viejos tiempos, Daff?'- sonrió y te esforzarte por mantenerte firme, mientras que el rodeaba tu cuello con sus brazos.

_¿Por los viejos tiempos?..._ Bugs era un genio sin duda, ya que era la excusa perfecta para justificar lo que estabas por hacer…

**-0000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000- 000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000-00000 00000000000000000-**

Imitando su sonrisa traviesa, dejaste que tus labios respondieran a su pregunta, permitiendo que tu pico robara sus labios, chocando brusco contra estos. La suavidad de sus labios recibió la dureza de tu pico, solo por un par de segundos antes de que abriera su boca haciéndote imitarlo y el conejo acabara por adentrarse de vuelta en tu casa, donde una vez dentro dejo que todo su peso cayera sobre tu cuerpo, haciéndote desistir y acabar por caer al suelo, justo al mismo tiempo que podías sentir su lengua adentrarse en tu pico para encontrar la tuya.

Desde ahí todo comenzó a ir un poco más lento… o más rápido?

La forma en que dejaba caer su peso sobre tu cuerpo, te fue tan familiar. Fueron pocas las veces en que Bugs estuvo en tu casa, pero sin duda había ciertas cosas que recordabas de esas escasas veces que lo tenías ahí…

Lo escuchaste murmurar cerca de tu oído, sugiriéndote tu cuarto como un mejor lugar para continuar con el caluroso beso que solo constaba de pequeñas pausas para permitirte respirar, pausas que apenas te dejaban tomar aire.

Aceptaste y cómo pudiste te erguiste, rompiendo con el beso para poder levantarte, pero tan rápido como ambos estuvieron de pie, el conejo volvió a besarte, volviendo a rodear tu cuello con sus delgados brazos y como pudieron subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a tu cuarto.

A diferencia de la casa de Bugs, la tuya era un tanto más pequeña, no tenías cuadros del resto de tus compañeros colgados en las paredes, solo uno que otro tuyo y sin duda tu cuarto no llegaba a ser tan grande, pero aun y con todas esas deficiencias, el orejón decía que el estar ahí resultaba ser más "_acogedor". _

Ignorando este tema, volviste a la realidad cayendo ahora sobre tu propia cama, mientras que Bugs permanecía de pie, mirándote con una sonrisa, que tenía más detrás que simple burla; sabias lo que era… ¿lujuria? Tal vez… La verdad es que nunca estabas cien por ciento seguros, pero fuera lo que fuera, el que te mirara así te hacía temblar.

Su cuerpo volvió a encontrarse con el tuyo, recostando, ahora delicadamente, su abdomen contra el tuyo. Sus labios se hacían cargo de mantener tu pico ocupado y sin poderlo evitar tus manos registraron su cuerpo, como si buscaras aprenderte cada parte que lo conformaba.

Abandonando tú pico, sus labios ahora ligeramente rosados y húmedos, por la intensidad de los besos, se dirigieron a tu cuello, causando que tus manos se aferraran a lo primero que pudieron, resultando ser sus muslos y lograste escuchar un quejido de su parte.

Comprendías… aquella vez en su casa apenas pudiste frenarte antes de que algo más se desenvolviera, pero la verdad era que esos dos años sin prácticamente verse… sin tocarse, parecía tenerlos lo suficientemente ansiosos como para que sus cuerpos se volvieran más sensibles que antes, demostrando su urgencia por tocar y ser tocados. Teniendo esto en mente sonreíste levemente, no eras el único cuyo cuerpo estaba comenzando a mostrar su sensibilidad, dejando que el conejo viera como temblabas ligeramente debajo de su cuerpo mientras que besaba y mordía tu cuello y hombros. Bugs también respondía con cada pequeño movimiento que hacías.

Una mano donde no debías de tocar y soltó los rastros de un grito, sobresaltándose por la inesperada caricia. Pidió tiempo fuera y lo viste recargar su frente contra el colchón, pero no sería tan fácil… en este tipo de cosas no se podia simplemente pedir un tiempo fuera, por lo que seguiste…

El escuchar su respiración agitada en tu oído, los sonidos que salían de su boca y la forma en que se movía, te hacia traer de vuelta los recuerdos de lo que debías hacer y pronto te encontrabas ocupándote de todo, dejando que tu mano, dedos y boca se hicieran cargo de conservar el calor en el cuerpo del conejo. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo distinto y en su rostro podías ver la mitad de una sonrisa alternarse con los gemidos que se escurrían de su boca.

Dolor sobre tu hombro y sabias que el conejo te estaba mordiendo, señal de que estaba cerca… demasiado cerca de conseguir su propio placer, y te estuvieras riendo victorioso, sino fuera porque cada acto y sonido del _tonto_ conejo ha logrado despertar tu propio interés y excitación, causando que tu entrepierna lanzara señales de dolor en busca de atención.

Humedad sobre tus dedos y antes de que lograras hacer que llegara a su clímax, sus manos enguantadas detuvieron las tuyas apartándolas de golpe.

'tiempo'- pidió atolondrado.

Nadie te creería si dijeras que tenías el poder de hacer que el gran Bugs Bunny bajara su guardia y acabara casi derritiéndose en tus brazos. Pero eran de las cosas sobre las cuales no hacía falta alardear con nadie, bastaba con la satisfacción propia de saberlo.

'tiempo…'- volvió a pedir.

No te habías dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo agitado de tu respirar, ni del calor que estaba comenzando a turbarte, pero ahora que lo notabas te encontrabas tan atolondrado como el conejo.

Bugs se irguió, respirando hondo y soltando el aire despacio por su boca, sentándose sobre tu abdomen. Paso su mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo sus orejas hacia atrás, acto que te hizo doblar los dedos de tus planas patas, y sonrojarte un poco más. La vista que tenías del conejo encontrándote acostado con este sentado sobre ti, era suficiente como para mantener tu ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

Su mirada se apartó de la cabecera de tu cama, volviendo a tu rostro y no pudiste tragar saliva al ver la sonrisa que te dedicaba.

Sus manos se colocaron sobre el colchón, justo a cada lado de tu rostro y coloco un beso sobre la punta de tu pico antes de permitir que su cadera se moviera, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran. Primero en un movimiento suave, pero este fue agarrando velocidad y pronto consiguió el ritmo perfecto.

De ahí en más no lograste precisar lo que ocurría, no con claridad por lo menos. ¿Eras tu quien hacia aquellos sonidos? O tal vez era el… lo más probable es que fueran ambos.

Correspondías a sus besos con dificultad, perdiendo la propiedad de estos haciéndolos descuidados. Tus manos inquietas, por los rastros de electricidad que llegaban a estas, se colocaron sobre la cadera del conejo, apretando con fuerza y poca conciencia era la que tenías para darte cuenta que eras tú quien ahora se encontraba dejando marcas alrededor de sus hombros y cuello.

Lo escuchaste murmurar algo contra tu mejilla, para después ver como buscaba retener un gemido contra esta. Volvió a susurrarte y una de tus neuronas fue la que logro asimilar lo que dijo haciendo que volvieras tu rostro hacia el para besarlo y tus manos abandonaron su cadera que seguían el movimiento de esta, para colocarse ahora un poco más abajo, lo suficiente como para que lograras ayudarle con el proceso.

Segundos después y como su una corriente eléctrica hubiera golpeado contra ti, tu cuerpo se sacudió, dejando una sensación cálida y satisfactoria, poco tiempo después te siguió el, dejando de moverse sobre ti, poniendo el punto final con un gemido que no logro retener del todo bien.

**-000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000 0000-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000-0000000000000000**

Tres, cuatro… cinco… ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron antes de que se pudiera mover?

Ahora tus brazos estaban estirados a lo ancho de la cama, y Bugs reía tontamente, recostado justo a tu lado con su cuerpo boca abajo, dejando que su pecho descansara sobre la suavidad de tu cama y su frente se recargaba en sus brazos cruzados sobre la almohada.

Lo miraste de reojo, viéndolo cerrar sus ojos y sus piernas se encontraban flexionadas, dejando que tus patas se movieran hacia adelante y atrás, en un movimiento infantil.

Caíste otra vez… en tu necesidad de tenerlo cerca, en tu mala costumbre de compartir cama con él, caíste y una fracción mínima de ti te preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que habías hecho? Dos años sin tocarle y todo se fue en un momento…

Pero no podías decir que te arrepentías (al menos no en esos momentos) la mayor parte de ti se encontraba satisfecha no solo físicamente, sino que de la forma emocional y mental también.

Con tu mirada aun sobre él, seguiste la línea imaginaria que marcaba la diferencia de colores en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo hasta acabar por ver esas patas moviéndose.

Regresaste tu mirada a su rostro y para tu sorpresa ahora esos ojos claros te estaban mirando a ti.

'Como los viejos tiempos…'- murmuro sonriendo ligeramente.

'No es cierto, me volví mejor con el tiempo, tienes que aceptarlo dientón!'-

'Neee… No lo creo, Daff.'-

'No lo crees!'- replicaste molesto, pero solo recibiste una risa de su parte.

'No'-

Te guiño el ojo indicándote que bromeaba, y lograste levantarte de la cama para dirigirte al baño con una mueca en tu rostro, mientras que por su parte lo podías escuchar tararear una melodía absurdamente alegre.

Aprovechando tu momento de privacidad, lograste ver en tu reflejo en el espejo, las marcas amoratadas sobre tu cuerpo… hacía tiempo que no las vías ahí….

Tomaste un trapo y lo humedeciste para limpiar tu cuerpo y lavaste tus manos antes de salir, no sin antes humedecer otro trapo para el conejo.

Apenas y lograste salir cuando viste a Bugs sostener algo en sus manos. Te tomo unos cuantos segundos el darte cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Bugs no era el único que guardaba fotos de ustedes dos juntos… la única diferencia era que preferías dejarlas cuidadosamente ocultas en un cajón y no a la vista sobre la mesa de noche, como lo hacía el conejo.

'¿Qué se supone que haces, conejo tonto?!'- arrebataste la fotografía de sus manos. – '¿de dónde sacaste esto?!'

'Preguntas como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera aquí, Daff.' – sonrió burlón. – 'Unos cuantos años y crees que me he olvidado de todo lo que guardas aquí… principalmente de mi'-

Una mirada inocente y casi lo podías escuchar reírse de ti. Habías olvidado que dentro de las visitas del conejo, este se había hecho cargo de descubrir cada cosa oculta que tenías de él, desde sus películas y las fotografías que tenían juntos…. Pequeños recuerdos que dejabas olvidados en algún lugar, pero que acababas por topártelos de vez en cuando.

Volviste a reclamarle y Bugs simplemente se levantó, tomo el trapo húmedo de tus manos y se limpió no sin antes agradecerte con un beso en tu mejilla.

'Deberías de…'- checo la hora en el reloj de pulsera que solio de la nada en su muñeca. – 'Deberíamos de ir a comer algo, Duck'-

Por muy imposible que pareciera, ya era de tarde… el tiempo se había estado moviendo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho días antes…

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Shit shit shit shit! Perdón! ****Sé que esto quedo demasiado puesto de golpe, pero la verdad es que no he podido hacer más con la universidad! DX tengo demasiados trabajos en cima :'D me pondré a llorar… hehehe pero bueno.. .dejo esto mediocremente y salgo huyendo de sus vistas… **

**Discúlpenme si hay errores ortográficos… no suelo checar la ortografía por falta de tiempo y la necesidad de querer subirlo… **


End file.
